The Gifted
by Blackwitch31
Summary: (Heavy Edition) G1-She has a special Gift and is destined to help others, but the Decepticon Leader messed with her and paid for that. Something happens and feelings start to grow, possible romance?
1. The Gifted

_Rated** M **due to violence._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own G1 Transformers, just the plot!_

* * *

_As I referred I have other plots with several Canon Characters including Galvatron, so this is another storyline with new Ocs ok?_

_This is the third time I edited the story called Wiccan, it suffered heavy edition, the plot is the practically the same but has big changes, the name of the title is other... heck I don't want to attract some undesirable attention due to the story content._

_So let get this straight... the Ocs born with a supernatural Gift... so they are Witches, and taught to use the Gifts by their grandmothers, despite not referring them in the story._

_They like the three sisters in that supernatural series," Charmed"!_

_They are NOT Wikkan ok? Just four Girls with a Gift, that's why I add an introduction on this fanfic._

_I have the original version in Portuguese if you wish I can post it too._

_So let the story begin!_

* * *

**The Gifted**

**False accusations.**

In life there are things that can't be explained, neither by science nor by technology... But by the fact that there are extraordinary people with incredible gifts, and who use these same gifts both to help or to hurt others.

It has always been since the immemorial times, when everything was in the beginning, often these extraordinary people were sought for their wisdom and their ability to solve the most varied daily problems or to simply hear a council, but it was always like this?

The times were evolving, and often due to the retrogressive mentality of religious leaders or religion itself, these extraordinary people were persecuted and killed until almost no one was left.

Because of this, many of these people had to conceal their identity and the place where they lived so that the purge would not start again.

So they were forgotten, and the times were evolving... And the world ignored the existence of these extraordinary people except those who needed them... Were known as "virtuous" or Herbal doctors, they were able to help those who needed it most by using alternative medicines and not only.

All this in the XX century when the mentalities were beginning to awaken to a new era of scientific knowledge not to mention the awakening of other types of mentalities... The Supernatural.

But they were also aware of other beings coming from another planet... The Transformers that are on the planet Earth to 4 million years, only waking up in 1984 when there was something that woke them, modifying the lives of human beings forever.

We are in the year 2014, and at this time both humans and the Autobots work together to protect the Earth and Cybertron from the threat of the Decepticons and their insane leader Galvatron.

Currently, there is a group of special people who live near the old Autobot base, and despite being of general knowledge of them that Autobots are close, this group of Youngsters prefer to continue with their normal lives, study and prepare certain... supernatural activities.

At a college near the Autobot base, studies a special group of girls, they call themselves "The Gifted."

"_Calls Jana Reilly to the Dean's Prettford office."_ Her teacher only asks her visibly concerned, "Honey, go see what's going on." This Special girl responds visibly concerned, "Mrs. Martinez I did nothing." The teacher looks at her, "You have to figure out what is happening, Jana!" Jana had to conform, "All right, I'll see what's going on." Jana leaves the room heading towards the dean's office.

What the teacher does not know, is that her student is someone endowed with supernatural powers, destined to help those who need it most.

When Jana arrives at the Dean's office...

"I Hope you'll justify this, Miss Reilly!" The Dean is very upset, and because of this he extends some papers that contained the infractions that he supposedly committed, Jana, begins to read, "I Can't believe this, Mr. Prettford!" The other crosses his arms, staring at her with a reproving tone, "So What do you say now, Miss Reilly?" She responds a little surprised, "Excuse me, did you interrupt my exams for this? For God's sake, I'm incapable of doing such deeds! One thing or another maybe but this, spare me! " The Dean only clarifies it, "That's what I was told!" The girl tries to explain herself a little discouraged, "For having punched a colleague or having interrupted the classes, but this is preposterous Mr. Prettford, any day they accuse me of drug trafficking here in college, I am 23 years old!

Old enough to have sense, not to meddle in this nonsense! "The director continued with the scolding," The evidence does not lie, young lady!

You will have to assume your responsibilities! " Jana suggests with some hope, "I will assume if it really is true." Then suggests, "For my defense and yours, investigate!

You may suspend me, but first, let me finish this last exam!" The Dean agrees with her, "Very well, from tomorrow you will be suspended until the investigation is finished, and take this for yourself!" And a copy of the document was given, and she accepts it, "All right, Mr. Dean! I just want to see my name clean! " She gets out of there going to the class where she finished her exam after school went home.

One of the colleagues accompanied her, they lived in the same neighbourhood...

"Jana, what do you tell me is very suspicious, suspended why? You're always studying and preparing spells!

It's a disgrace to our college, not to mention that your name will be in the mud! " Jana responds with a very optimistic smile, "Shame why? That's why I asked for an investigation, so my name wouldn't be mocked.

They decided to mock me and so what?! You and I are sorcerers, and no one knows it, but who is behind this? " Her friend retorted, "I have no idea, but if this is discovered..." Jana is furious, and that is very much in her voice, "Why they do this with me? But I didn't do anything! " The other one gets a little intrigued, "I don't think so Jana."

So she grabbed the paper that had the alleged infractions, commenting, "I punched Dave, interrupting Old History classes to help Saddie expose her ideas, which that creep wouldn't let her do, and I lost my control and I hit him in that ugly, greasily face! "

Sandy saw the paper and asked, "Does this paper contain the list of alleged infractions?" Jana beckons, "Yup!" Sandy is very curious, "So read."

Sandra opens the paper starting to read,

"Interruption of classes for assault, theft of exams, disturbances, smoking joints, and ultimately bad behaviour! "Sandra laughed at laughter," That's too much... Ahahahahaha, what a bunch of morons! You do something like that?! I'm Sorry, Jana, but I have to laugh about this shit!" Jana also laughs, "Most of what is written here is not true! There the aggressions and interruption of the classes all right, but the rest does not fit in me! " Sandra looks at her colleague, "I know you, you're incapable of doing such things." Jana puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Thank you for your friendly support. "

Without noticing they arrive at Jana's house door, Sandra sees, "Look, we've arrived at your house, Jana." She just thanks her friend, "Thank you for walking me home and supporting me when I needed it most." The other blinks her eye, "You're my friend." And asks, "Are you going to the Witchcraft night sessions?" Jana responds with a twinkle in her eyes, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, friend." Sandra notices in her colleague's humour, and sketches a smile, "Always ready to go and I like it!" Jana opens the door smiling, "Yes I love it! Well, then we'll see you tonight, see yah! " Jana went inside going to her room to get some rest.

But by passing it finds the parents in the living room and tell them what happened, while showing him the copy of the document, "... And that's what happened. " Her mother replies, "I believe in you, daughter, but why have they done this to you?" Jana shrugs, "I have no idea!" The father a little discouraged asks, "My daughter, you did nothing serious?" Jana looks at him talking a little sad, after all, that is a very delicate subject, "Nothing, I have never done what is described there, having punched a colleague is true, but you are aware of it." The father saw written smoking joints underlined in red, "and this Jana?" She crosses her arms, "You should know me better, Father!" Her father has his doubts, "What do you think, daughter?" Jana continues to think about all that and continues to expose her point of view, "Father, I do not do this, I am old enough to have sense, I do not waste time with these things, you work hard to give me a decent life and to have the opportunity to study In a profession I want, not... for this crap! So do what you want. "Jana's mother looks at her husband," Honey, you know Jana is not one of those things! "He sighs, "I know, dear, we'll have to find ways to defend our daughter! She's too good. "Jana smiles when she hears those words from her father's mouth.

Then hears from both, "Stay calm, Jana, we believe in you, but we have to wait for the end of the investigation." Jana smiles, "Thank you, now I will try to rest a little and then study." While goes to the room hears her mother, "Go daughter, you need to rest, and try to forget it." But Jana can't, she goes to her room, starting to think on what happened.

What happened to the Dean doing something against her? Always been an exemplary student and the school is running a wonderfully, has friends with whom she can be rely on, Sandy is a great friend of hers, knowing each other since children, and it was necessary a false accusation to put everything in check and it gives much to think,

"What a bummer, what a mess in the morning, why they madid this to me? In High School, nothing about this crap ever happened to me! " Moments later the sleep claimed her.

* * *

A_ lie can cause so many problems folks, and that happened with Jana!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	2. Just bad luck

_Rated** M **due to violence._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them Ok? Just the plot._

* * *

_Well, the real adventure will start, and our protagonist will meet the Decepticons._

_By the way, when I edited this story I was listening to some music from the '90s, my muse started to get... inspired!_

_Let's go on with the chappy!_

* * *

**Just bad luck.**

Several days passed and Jana continues to study, but by the notes that Sandra brings her every day, she doesn't want to lose any bit of the classes, but decides to take a break, would do scuba dive, an activity that likes to do a lot, so she grabs the material going towards to the marina where she verify all the material to see if everything is in order, but also thinks, _"I need to get ingredients for my potions and spells, so that they are more powerful to be used in magic circles!"_ Then she gets a glint in the eye, smiling maliciously, "_It is necessary to teach those who did this to me, I will also use a spell to enlighten the Dean so that he can see that I am innocent! I am a sorceress, we do not harm people and I do not practice evil but rather the good." _Then put everything on the boat departing towards the high seas.

When she arrived at the exact location set anchor, prepared and dived, shortly afterwards was already in the depths of the ocean, and collected the material for potions and spells, taking photographs to the marine landscape thinking, _"Here nature is in total harmony!" _Seeing a lot of fish in various shapes and sizes, one or other reef sharks, but also a white shark, and sketches a smile_, "They're so beautiful, I don't understand why they're hunted so mercilessly!" _

She begins to feel a strange negative vibration, getting restless,

_"Nature is restless; I feel something that disturbs it, most likely is the greed of men! There's so much life here and yet greedy people want to destroy it! "_ She sees something and goes to find out what it is but continues to collect more material along the way.

What Jana does not know is that there is something underwater, the Decepticon base, Galvatron decided to set a provisory base, due to something the Autobots discovered, and the Decepticon leader wants it for him as well as for his cause, but one of his men appears.

"Mighty One, the Autobots have discovered a new source of energy!" The Decepticon leader only says furious, "I know that idiot! This Energy resource will have to be ours, not those idiots!" Scourge is eager to know more, "Why are we here my leader?" Galvatron already calmer responds, "This planet has a lot of energy Scourge, I sent Cyclonus to investigate!" Scourge looks at the leader who was very pleased after that moment of sudden fury, but risks to say with a smile, "I hope he brings very good news my leader!"

The alarm rang and Scourge informs him very nervously, "My Liege, the alarm." The calm gives way to rage, Galvatron screams furious to the point of obliterating the Sweep that is in front of him, "I know that imbecile! Turn on the screen, I want to see what made the alarm go off!

In a big rush, everyone went to see what's going on, so what made that alarm go off? None of them have any idea what it is, and Scourge obeyed its leader,

"R... Right, Mighty Galvatron. " The screen was turned on and to his surprise, saw Jana collecting material around the base.

Galvatron observes the scene, getting surprised, "a human here!? He's spying on us! "Scourge asks, "Do you want us to capture it?" Galvatron nods, while he calms down, "Yes I do."

Scourge and the Sweeps came out, as well her who returned to the boat, took the bottles on the proper place, going out of there towards the marina, it is still lacking more material, one of which is sand to make the magic circles, Scourge saw her go to the marina and only communicates, _"Galvatron the human is heading for the coast!"_ On the other side, they heard,_ "Follow her, then bring her to my presence!"_ Scourge just says, "Yes, Boss."

Jana arrives at the marina, ignoring the danger, is being watched by the enemy, delivers the boat, and pays the rent, carrying with her all the material that had gathered, going towards the car. Then goes towards the house, but on the way collects the missing material, 20 minutes later is on the way home, which did not take long, when arrives, her mother asks, "So how was the dive?" Jana answers very delightedly, that it contented the mother, "Very good mother." And give her a whelk, "I hope you like it!" Her mother welcomes her with a smile, and then hears, "Mother, I felt something in the ocean." The mother only starts to mumble, what Jana is preparing this time? " Oh, daughter... Protecting the environment!? "Jana crosses her arms, "I love the Ocean mother, and I'm sad when people remove plastic from the inside of the animals due to pollution." The mother raises her brow, "What do you mean, daughter?" Jana sits, "There was something else, strange vibrations!" Mother knows that her daughter has an extraordinary gift, "If you think that, you have my full support!"

The father hears her, a little unbeliever; after all, he is somewhat skeptical about her gift, "Are you already with this mumbo jumbo of silly feelings? You Know I don't believe that! "Jana looks at her father with her green eyes, moved her long ebony hair by putting a strand behind her ears, defending her gift, "are not a mumbo jumbo father! You do not feel what I feel, and therefore not knowing these things does not mean that is not true! I learn things that you never dream of. "Her father is upset, continuing not to believe, "Your mother is a fool to believe in these mambo jumbos, Jana! You're lucky I don't stop you from going. " Jana was very thrilled with all that she had just heard, "Father I like to be who I am and no one will change my mind." The father sketches a little smile, his daughter is a fighter, and does not admit that no one changes her to something that is not, "I am very proud of you my daughter!" And embrace his daughter, who is returned to her, "Thank you, father." Jana is tired, and decides to go to her room, wants to hear some music to relax.

Then just warns, "I'll be out soon, I'll go to my friends!" The mother smiles, "Okay, daughter, but don't come too late." Jana winks her eye, "I take my phone!" And goes up to his room, and instead of listening to music, falls asleep, the dive left her tired.

Night…

In due time Jana wears a long white tunic, with linen trousers, the same contrasts with her tanned skin and with the green of her eyes, and then puts a pendant with a crystal, more precisely an amethyst, combs her long hair, and goes to the designated location.

On the outside is Scourge who communicates with the leader, who orders him to wait for the right time. The Sweeps saw that the human female headed for the City Cemetery, and when Scourge sees it gets intrigued, one of the Sweeps comments, "This place gives me the creeps!" Scourge's looking at his subordinate asking, "Why do you say that?" Dreadclaw only informs Scourge, "This place is where humans deposit their dead." Another Sweep watched Jana in the distance, asking at the same time, "But this human is not afraid, are doing weird things there, strange isn't it boss?" Scourge agrees with the Sweeps but warns them all, "In fact you're right, but stop being afraid, I won't tolerate cowards." They all responded in unison without alerting the humans who are there, "Yes boss!"

The meeting between Jana's friends ended around 2 a.m., and was quite satisfied, "Tonight was a memorable one, my friend." Sandra had a smile on her lips, "I know, it was amazing, Jana." She makes a somewhat unpleasant remark due to the location, "you know, but the place of choice… I didn't like it, a graveyard! Should have done this in the city park or in the forest, you know this even raises suspicions! "Sandra looks at her friend a little surprised, "what Jana?" Her own friend begins to expose everything that comes out of her soul, and say it with great sincerity, "…that we practice Satanism, and we are none of that, you know that the general public puts all paganism in the same bag, even though there are very different currents." Sandra has to agree, after all, Jana is absolutely right, she is the wisest member of her circle of sorcery when Sandra goes away ask Jana, "Do you want a ride?"

Jana thanks her by saying with a giggle, "I appreciate it, but I need to walk a little." The other raises a slender brow and at the same time concerned, "It's dangerous to be out there by yourself at night." Jana replies, "I live 20 minutes from here, and I'm quick to get home!" Her friend just shrugs the shoulders.

As the friend knows that Jana does not go to college decides to ask her, "See you tomorrow?" An answer is heard, "Yes, Sandy, until tomorrow." Both of them say goodbye,

Jana, on the other hand, begins to walk, she needs to clear her head a little, and is not afraid to be hurt by the gangs of her neighborhood, they know that she is someone who helps them do good, giving them advice and in the past faced them without fear , and it made them win great respect for her, and Jana is also protected by them.

The girl ignores that in a few minutes it would have the shock of her life... after crossing the park, a huge hand grabs her, Jana hears; "Now you're ours human!" She feels herself to be grabbed, "W…What?!"And keep screaming loudly, **"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ASSOLES LET GO OF ME INFERNAL MACHINES!"** Scourge just responds by mocking her, "Why would we do that?" She keeps screaming, "**LET ME GO, STUPID BASTARDS. USELESS IMBECILES! "** And kick Scourge with all the strength!

Scourge is very fast, and in less than 1 hour is already on the improvised Decepticon base, and they dropped her and Jana fell to the ground, **"UFF, UGHN! YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL, DAMN! WHAT A RETARD! "** She picks up the vials and her spell book putting everything in her backpack, sighing, "_I'm glad they didn't break."_ Then gets up, looking around talking, "Oh, My God... But what a place this is... It's colossal I didn't even know it was in the ocean! Neptune must not be satisfied at all! " So take a crystal pendulum while putting a hand on the floor, feeling very unusual energy, _"It's the same feeling I felt this morning... Oh my God!_ "She stands up, putting the pendulum in the backpack, looking again around seeing the Decepticons," Who are you, why have they taken me to this place?

Galvatron looks at the little human who stands in front of him, noticing that she has strange garments, and a pendant... an amethyst, "My men captured you because I ordered to, you were spying on the base." Jana asks with a certain fear, or he could try something against her, "Who are you?" Galvatron ignored the question by continuing, "Answer me human." How could it possibly be possible for a giant Robot to want the satisfaction of a human being like her... Then Jana replies to him, "Nothing I did... Didn't even know the existence of this place! We know of the Existence of the Transformers of both factions! " The Decepticon leader was furious with the girl, but it is not his habit and the others knew that he is insane and due to that small sparks began to come out of his head, and Jana notices it but hears a very aggressive tone,** "YOU LIE!**" Shouted Galvatron, but she hasn't changed the answer and she is pissed, "**I'm Not lying to you, why would I do that, spy on you?! Spare me, who are you? "** Galvatron answers a bit bored, "The human insists on knowing too much!"

Jana replies, putting her hair behind her ears, "And I have already told you that we humans have known of your existence for over 20 years! And I just want you to identify yourself! " Galvatron only speaks to her furious, "I Do not take orders from humans!" She only replicates with a twinkle in her eyes, "Oh but you go tell me your name!" She looked into his red eyes, but she had to divert them by saying, "You are wicked, you have evil in you, you are not in harmony with nature, you are evil and mad!" Galvatron looks at her, "Do Not abuse, I want to know what you were doing out there... and identify yourself! " She looked at him crossing her arms, resolving to inform him with some half-truths, she does not want him to discover the real reason for that dive, "Very well... My name is Jana Reilly, I am a student of Ancient History, and for your information, I was collecting samples for research, I've always done it with no bigger problems, and it's not you MISTER. That's going to stop me from doing it! " He looked interrogated at her, "Samples for research?" She nods.

Jana says things that are uncommon for him, "Neptune must be furious that you have assembled this place here in the ocean." He gets interrogated when he hears the girl's answer, "Neptune? You're getting weirder than ever human, and why do you want those samples? " She raises her brow and gets a very mysterious look, "Don't want to know more than the account, is beyond you! And who are you? " Galvatron speaks a little sick of her insistence, "Since you insist... I am Galvatron Supreme leader of the Decepticons. "

She asks curiously, "Um... What are you going to do to me? I've told you everything I know! " The Decepticon leader informs her, "You're going to stay here as our prisoner, you're hiding something from me and I want to know." Jana speaks to her, "Nothing is hidden." Then she pulls out of his backpack a bag that contains a white powder, puts it in the hand, blows it by saying a magic formula in Latin, the Decepticon leader stood to look at what this is doing, when Jana finishes he asks a little admired, "what you threw at me and what was those words?" She raises her brow, "Don't want to know more than your account!" He has to know it and wants to have the answer very quickly, and to be furious again, "Tell me!" Jana looks at him smiling, "Oh I just cast a curse on you, I used a sea spirit."

The Decepticon Leader look at her… like a fool, questioning herself, "A curse?" And the answer was not made to wait on her part, "Yes, until you release me, strange things will happen to you." Galvatron only tells her little Unbeliever, "we Don't believe that!" She's very apprehensive and with a very serious expression just warns him, "Oh, Yeah? Then we'll see, Robot! " Galvatron orders the Sweeps, furious, "Put her in the brig Sweeps, I'm running out of patience for this human!" They responded, "Yes boss." The Sweeps were taking Jana to the cell, but this one has the opportunity to look at their intimate thinking, "These clowns fear something, that's my advantage! These Robots will see who they're messing with! "When she is alone, decides to prepare a plan that would put them to beg them to release her, minutes later put it into practice, but before has to check the clothes and hair that were in a miserable state, and to stay with forces decides to eat anything and then try to rest, it would not make it fatigued, finally takes the foetal position and asleep.

But her mind goes to the leader of the Decepticons, "He's not bad looking, he's very handsome! It's a pity to be a head nut. "Think for herself.

* * *

_Ohohoho... Galvatron is in trouble, he messed with a Sorceress._

_This will be fun._

_I appreciate constructive criticism thanks!_


	3. Strange Phenomena

_Rated** M **due to violence_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, just the plot ok?_

* * *

_Well like I said earlier, Galvatron messed with the wrong person! Now they will suffer dearly._

_Let's go on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Strange Phenomena.**

When awakes, begins to make a mystical circle on the floor and sits on it, but before decides to make a call to her friends who belong to her group, the call was not detected due to one thing… she cast a small camouflage spell, then make the call, and hears on the other side, _"It's you Jana? "_ She replies, "Yup, it's me, Sandra, I need to talk to you." The friend asks a little worried, _"But what's going on? Is there a problem? "_Jana begins to tell all about her capture and her location," Oh yes, I was captured by Decepticons. "Her friend said, "_You're kidding me, aren't you?" _But Jana couldn't be more serious, "I wish Sandra but I'm not, it was after our meeting, and the reason was the dive I was doing to have material for our spells!" Sandra begins to smile, but by the tone of Jana knows that is not doing it, and mumbles, _"Well that's bad luck! " _Jana continues and informs her about a few things that she did and thinks to do later, but first wants to teach a lesson to another Decepticon who is outside, knows about him due listening to the Decepticons talking about it.

And decides to make Sandra aware of it, "you can believe it, Sandra, but I threw a few curses at them, and I want to teach one of them are overseas to patrol, I think it's called Cyclonus!" On the other side hears, _"Jana, you have set a magical circle?_ " She satisfied replies assuming, "Yes I do, I suppose you have it too." So it starts to get a little bit mean, and smiles, _"Yes, let's do it? "_ She decides to inform them about the invocations that she will do, "Yes we will use the spell of the elements, and then I want to give a lesson to the others who are here! I want to invoke some meek spirits. "

_"Are you crazy? This invocation can be very dangerous, you can attract dangerous things! _"Informs Sandra a little worried, but Jana calms Sandra," Relax Sandra, nothing will happen, no dangerous Spectre will be invoked. "The other gets quieter, but Jana replies again, "But it is a risk I have to run, yet I have to give them a great lesson after all these fools have messed with the wrong Sorceress, will see my true " Me ", Sandra!" The friend had to agree, _"Good, now we will start the invocation?" _Jana has a glint in her eyes smirking, "Yes we will!" But Sandra asks curious, _"How did you make this call without being detected? "_ Jana explains how she did it, "I used a camouflage spell, which prevents these robots from detecting our conversation." Sandra comments _"Good, so they have no reason to be meddlers or to interrogate you. "_ Jana only suggests, "Shall we initiate this invocation or not?" She listens from the other side of the line;

_"Let's Go!"_ Sandra and the other girl were in a field near the beach, it was easier to invoke.

Then the 4 simultaneously starts to invoke the elements and who suffered in the skin was Cyclonus.

When the others went to pick up the girl, they noticed that the girl is very strange, nor do they suspect that it is invoking a spell, so they spoke to each other, "The human is strange, what is happening with her?" Swindle wonders, "I have no idea, but she must be sick, noticed her colors?" Motormaster says with a tone of few friends, "Don't mock me Swindle she's weird and that is a fact!" Then she passes out!

On the other side, they hear Blitzwing, "Hey, come here and help! Cyclonus was damaged while doing patrol, is badly wounded! " The others went to see what's going on, "We are on it."

All of them go to help the companion, bringing Cyclonus inside, then Galvatron appeared, seeing his Deputy Commander wounded, then asked him, "What happened Cyclonus?" The Mech replies, "It Happened when I was back at the base, suddenly a violent storm was formed with strong winds, I lost my motor functions and I was cast against the cliffs over and over again!

When I recovered I was struck by lightning in my right rear engine, fell into a free fall, but I could barely recover, I arrived here with great difficulty.

But it is very strange, Galvatron. " The leader looked at him surprised, "Why Cyclonus?" The Mech responds, "The Storm came out of nowhere, just like that!" But what has happened, wonders Galvatron, then hears Cyclonus, "When I got out I saw three humans around a campfire, nor were they bothered by the storm... Something emanated from them, Galvatron. " The Decepticon leader is intrigued, "Um... they should be warming up. " Cyclonus nods doubting the activities of the human who had seen moments before, "Um... Nop! " Galvatron orders, "See if you are repaired properly." Cyclonus responds with a bow, "Yes Mighty One." Galvatron informs him, "Before you go... we captured a human, apparently, she was spying on us, denied everything! "Cyclonus asked him," Let me question her! "

Galvatron gets an evil look, "She will be all yours when you're fully repaired, I also want to have some fun." So Cyclonus went to the repair room to be treated.

Galvatron went to fetch Jana who was on the floor passed out, when he saw it askes to Frenzy, "You didn't do anything to her?" The other answers, "No boss, she deactivated herself right in front of us, she was well awake but her expression changed like this." Galvatron gets reticent, "I see…"

Shortly afterward she woke up murmuring, "Jalapeños... This spell of the "Elements " Exhausted me, glad I had the others to do it simultaneously, just hope it has worked. " She felt the vibrations of the Decepticon leader and turns around, "What do you want? Will you leave me alone? " He replies, "I Just want the truth human!" She sees the concern of the Decepticon leader, "My Name is Jana.

One thing... I noticed you're worried about one of your men, I think it's called Cyclonus, it got very damaged due to a storm... Wasn't it? " Saying It began to laugh, Galvatron looked at her surprised by her reaction, but asks, "How do you know?" She responds by laughing, **"Ahahahahahahah!** Do not want to know more than your account, but for your information are my things! I advise you to free me, for something else may happen."Galvatron notices that she threatened him, "You..." But she replicates without any fear, for she is not afraid, "what is it? I told you what I knew, I didn't even know about the existence of this base. " Galvatron decides to intimidate her, "Um... Cyclonus will open your tongue. " Saying It came out of there all furious leaving Jana alone, she would think of a new plan that already had contours of wickedness.

After Cyclonus was reinstated from the wounds he went to the leader, this past a few hours, when the leader sees, asks him, "How do you feel, Cyclonus?" The other answers, "In shape, Motormaster and Soundwave were excellent at repairing me." Galvatron is pleased and beats him on the shoulder friendly, "Great!"

Cyclonus asks the leader, "Can I proceed with the task of questioning the human?" Galvatron beckons, "Yes, I also want to watch." So he orders the Sweeps, "Bring me the Human!" One of them speaks all satisfied, "at your command, chief." While they were on the way Jana was meditating a little, almost in a trance thinking in the best way to give them a great lesson without realizing that it was her.

Meanwhile, Jana begins to think;

" _They must think I'm a spy, but they're so wrong! They're going to pay, messed with the wrong person!"_

She was so absorbed in her thoughts and didn't notice that the Sweeps had reached her cell, only notice when the doors opened, then turn around, Scourge inform her, "Our leader wants to interrogate you." She mocks him with some sarcasm, "Uhhh… I am so scared… not!" He grabbed her going towards the throne room, the leader when he sees her asking him, "So will you tell the truth?" She replicates a little bored, "you know my position, I have nothing to say, but you can ask me what you want I will answer the same thing!"

The leader asks to Frenzy, "hold her hands, I want her well trapped." Yes, Boss! " The Little Decepticon held her very well in some metal ropes, and Galvatron exclaims to the girl, "Now Cyclonus will unleash your tongue, female!"

Cyclonus sees a young human, with long black hair, and notices that she is dressed in a linen tunic and trousers of the same fabric, what draws his attention is the pendant that brings around the neck, an amethyst, and one of the fingers, a ring of the same material.

"So is this the human that Galvatron wants me to interrogate?" The Decepticon leader nods, "Yes Cyclonus!" The Mech notices Jana's green eyes, they are full of wisdom, and at the same time of fear, he tries to conceal the Energon whip.

Then it approaches, "Frenzy... I don't want to damage the upper clothing! " And the Little Mech does what Cyclonus asks of him.

Moments later Cyclonus decides to start questioning,

"I want to know your designation Human!" Jana calculates that Cyclonus wants to know her name, and does exactly that, "My name is Jana Reilly, I'm a student of ancient History." The Mech raises a brow, and accepts the answer as valid, "Um... Very well, what were you doing here near this base? " The girl doesn't want them to know the real reason she's near the base while she was scuba diving, or so little to discover that she has a very special gift, so she decides to say a half-truth; "I was gathering research material necessary for my studies." Cyclonus begins to get a little intrigued, "For what?" Her eyes were full of rage, looking like they were going to fulminate Cyclonus, but she kept her composure, "You heard very well Jackass." He saw that the emotions of that human were above the skin.

Then scans it without her noticing stating;

"You are lying." She defends herself with nails and teeth, one thing she hates is to take her as a liar and doesn't even like to lie, is against her nature, knows it by experience that the lie always attracts another ever bigger and exposes it to the Mech, "I Do not like to lie , I've been scuba diving, and no one's ever complained about doing it. "

Furious Cyclonus increases the tone of his voice;

"**You Lie!"** Saying it hit her with the energy whip on her back, without any emotion, on the other hand, Jana was so serene that she even said with relative calmness, "That hurts, fool!" Then she took another slash.

Cyclonus speaks, "Tell the Truth" Jana did not change her version, "I told you! Just one thing... Nor knew of the existence of this base here in the ocean. " Cyclonus gave her another whipping and the Mech heard an invocation in Latin, she said it to not feel any pain, so she informs the other, "you can continue to keep whipping me, I will feel no pain."

Saying that was in a trance, and a strange aura enveloped her, so Cyclonus felt her energy and told the leader,

"This is what I felt, Mighty one, this strange sensation!" Galvatron is astonished, looking at the girl who is actually very strange.

"How!? Do you Think she has something to do with what happened to you? " Cyclonus continues, "This is what I felt, Galvatron, she frees something, I don't know what it is!" She opened her eyes that were completely rolled up, staying alone with the white part, Cyclonus watches the strange phenomena, "The human!" Galvatron croups to see the strange phenomenon, and with a finger raises her head murmuring, "What Are you?" She's lost her senses.

Galvatron only asks;

"Did you used too much strength?" Cyclonus answers a little worried, he knows of the fragile nature of humans, "I Used a tiny part, and I lowered the power of my whip! I've Even been careful not to harm her, you know humans are very fragile! " The Decepticon leader looks at the human with a mixture of admiration, how a human had endured the torture without giving a single shout, and that made him worried, the human had guts;

"Fragile or not, she didn't give a single shout, she stood up." Cyclonus only makes an observation to his leader, "I must tell you something Galvatron, the female told the truth." Galvatron had to resign after all Cyclonus is right, "It hasn't changed a syllable."

Cyclonus asks his leader, he didn't want to hurt the human anymore, "Do you want me to continue?" Resigned Galvatron says, "No use she will continue to say the same thing, you take her to the cell, we must let her rest, I will use the brain probe." Cyclonus grabs the unconscious form of Jana, "Right my Liege."

Cyclonus took her to the cell where he let her rest.

Galvatron is intrigued and decides to go to the human cell, without the others noticing, and when it arrives, verifies that she is without senses, then shrinks passing through the bars of the cell, starting to observe the girl's wounds.

Then it approaches, croups touching the crimson substance that comes oozing from the wounds, "You Are a strange human." And caresses her face, _" You have guts, to endure the treatment that Cyclonus gave you."_ Then take out of his subspace a damp cloth, starting to wipe her back.

How does Galvatron know those things? He studied humans while he was Megatron, and that gave him a lot of knowledge of how to take care of one.

He continues with his task, and then puts something on her back, allowing the blood to stop flowing, "It's better!" And he pulls the long hairs off her back, and she doesn't wear the top of her tunic, which is soft to the touch, and sees the pendant she brings with her, "An ornament."

Then he caresses her face, passing the thumb on her lips, _"human females are so similar to our femmes!" _When finishes to verify that everything is fine with her, leave the cell, increasing to its normal size, going to the throne room, Jana did not notice.

But what gave Galvatron to have that action? He feels something in her... Don't know what, but knows something... She aroused his curiosity.

2h later she woke up, noticing the wounds, so treats them released some mystical healing powder and said a curative formula, ignoring the action of Galvatron, _"They were not of half measures, but they will feel my wrath, these suckers will pay! It's time to set the plan in motion to take the greatest lesson in their lives."_

So she eats and slept a little, she wouldn't do it with an empty stomach, and while she slept smiles imagining the faces of the Mechs who didn't even suspect what would fall on them, Jana's vengeance would be terrible and unforgettable.

However...

In Metroplex the Autobots were in their affairs, when Rodimus Prime appears and summoned them to a mission, they hardly heard the call and all presented in the meeting room, then began to report on the subject, "We Have just received a request for help from Human authorities, it seems the Decepticons have kidnapped a human. " Springer asks furious, "How so Prime?" The Autobot leader continues but very concerned, "The authorities have received a request for help from three human femmes, I think their friend was kidnapped by the Decepticons, but she managed to contact them with a mobile device." Arcee said, "If she contacted them, the Decepticons must have detected the waves of the device." Kup remarks, "Soundwave must have detected the communication, and if that call was detected I feel sorry for the human." Springer only responds to the old Autobot, "Hum... I don't think so, they want to have a guarantee, what do you think, Rodimus? " The Leader agreed with his friend, "I agree with you, Springer, but anyway, the friends tell me that she was kidnapped while was walking home, I think she was coming from a session I don't know about."

Ultra-Magnus asks, "What time was that Rodimus?" The young Leader responds, "Around 2 a.m., local time," Magnus with a neutral tone asks, "I see, and these humans are where?" Rodimus crosses his arms, "in a field near the beach, which happens to be near our old base, they are from Portland.

There is something else! " Springer gets anxious, "Tell me!" And precious information was given, "The Decepticons set a new base, and that is where the human is." The Triple-Changer is intrigued, "I see." But he gets furious, and Jazz joins him, "These guys are really waiting to get a big beating, don't they know they shouldn't kidnap the girls?" Kup suggests, but of course, he was eager to give them a beating, "So let's teach them some manners!"

So everyone only listens;

"Autobots transform and roll out!"

All transformed and went towards the field, and on the way, Ultra Magnus was talking to the young leader, "Rodimus we must be careful, the Decepticon leader is very sly and does not look at the means to destroy us." Rodimus agrees with the Autobot warrior, "that's why we have to be vigilant, Magnus." The other warns him about the Decepticon leader because he knows what he's capable of, has been deceived in the past with an alleged weapon, which was not true, "Don't Let it fool you, for he is very unpredictable." Rodimus answers, "That's why I have you by my side, and I will accept advice and suggestions from all of you.

Now my priority is to save the human, for the lives of all of them are precious. " Magnus only advises, "So let's go because time is crucial, the Decepticons up there can do some..." Jazz finishes the phrase of the Autobot soldier, "... If they didn't do something... like torture to get information from the human. And don't torture the Ladies! " Rodimus settle down Jazz, "old friend takes it easy, you'll get your chance to beat them up, now I just want to have the human safety and avoid destruction in the human residential zone."

Springer asks, "Where are the human's friends?" The leader answers, "They're in a field right near our old base. So let's hurry! The time is ticking! " Springer feared something that humans would be frightened by the presence of these, and is concerned, "Okay, Rodimus, let's hope they don't get scared." The leader informs Springer, "They are very courageous and one thing, mankind has known of our existence for a long time, due to the Decepticons actions, for we should keep ourselves incognito and help this species in what we can, now the Decepticons well... I cannot say the same thing, for they only think of conquest and destruction! "

Everyone agreed with the Autobot leader, barely knew that both Jana and her friends were sorcerers and that they would not lift a finger to rescue her.

* * *

_Well... the manifestations started... why Galvatron ordered Cyclonus torture her? She was telling the truth!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism thanks!_


	4. Lessons and secrets discovered

_Rated** M **due to violence._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them ok? Just the Plot._

* * *

_Well... sometimes we must believe in people, and Galvatron didn't, he will learn a good lesson._

_The Autobots will answer the call of help, and will meet Jana's friends!_

_Let's go on with the chapter ok guys?_

* * *

**Lessons and Secrets discovered...**

When Jana woke up, she put her hands to work, grabbed her backpack, took a pack that contained a white powder, with it made a pentagram on the floor but was going to say the formula to activate it, light candles that contain in the backpack putting around the said circle, then everything is ready , so grabs in some incense and begins to invoke its spell which took some time, but when the invocation concludes ring a bell three times and suddenly spirits begin to come out of the circle, who invade the whole base, and Jana remains in the mystical circle… she was in a trance.

However the Decepticons are in their affairs and did not know that they would be victims of a spell, then began to feel the manifestations of the various spirits, in the repair hangar the tools of Motormaster begin to dance in the air and he goes after them, Blitzwing and Astrotrain started to punch each other without stopping!

Scourge is possessed by a very playful spirit who made him dance with those who approach him and he was punched, Cyclonus gets full of viscosity, all of it and the more he tries to remove the sticky substance more appears!

The Decepticon leader sees it without being able to do anything, those spirits are playful and very harmless, but what goes on there, it seems that everything in the base goes crazy, then Cyclonus looks at the leader who is very intrigued by all that, "This base is crazy Galvatron!"

Galvatron responds with a mixture of fury and admiration, "I see the obvious Cyclonus, and I can't do anything about it!" Scourge appears and is getting crazy! He has another spirit trying to possess him and is so desperate, and when he sees the two companions only says in a tone of despair, "This has to stop! Do something boss! Right now I'm free but then I don't know! " Galvatron was without means to help them, and wants to discover the origins of these phenomena, "This has to end… NOW! We must find the source of all this, or we will all go mad!"

Cyclonus felt something familiar and said, "I Think I know where this is coming from." Galvatron asks Cyclonus, "Do you know?" Cyclonus knows that this aura is human, due to the energy signature, it is very familiar, and when it comes to the leader it is very thoughtful, and Galvatron knows it, he knows his right Arm well, but he is also curious where all that is coming from, and so he hears Cyclonus with a worried tone, "Yes, follow me."

The three went to Jana's cell that was in meditation, when she saw the 3 Decepticons starts to laugh very sarcastically, "So are you guys enjoying yourselves?" And then she gave a very loud laugh;

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

You are so predictable, you fear everything, and you say strong! " Galvatron asks, with a mixture of curiosity, "was it you?" Jana a little upset responds to the Decepticon leader, "you wanted it to be whom? The Snow White!? You should have freed me while you could; now it's too late. "

"Um..." Galvatron is very thoughtful with her answer but only heard a much-altered voice;

"Leave me alone!" So Galvatron informs a little irritated, "Female, you will be subjected to another interrogation, there will be no torture." She raises her brow, "All right." Galvatron, on the other hand, informs her with a very serious air, "You will be subjected to a cerebral probe." She with her eyes almost fulminate him there at the moment and with a very aggressive tone tells him, "I'm Not afraid."

Then the Decepticon leader says in a warning tone;

"Rest assured, you will not be subjected to another torture but I warn you that with this new device is going to be much more painful." Saying that he left the cell.

Jana begins to think;

_"They cannot know that I possess a special Gift, and that I have expended too much energy to cast this spell, they cannot discover the sorcery sessions! Or my private life who can't even know… I would be so embarrassed! _

_I will prepare another spell to see if they let me go free, but first I will get some sleep! This tricky invocation has exhausted me a little, but first I will call my colleagues!"_

Saying that cast a camouflage spell and called her friends, on the other side heard," _Are you okay, Jana? _ "She responds very tiredly, " Yes I am... thank God. " Sandra noticed fatigue in Jana's voice, getting very worried, _"You are not well Jana, you seem to be... Tired!_ " Jana explains while laughs, "I have summoned some meek spirits, and it has exhausted me, but I feel great that I have given a big lesson to those robots, you should have seen their faces!"

_"Seriously, Jana, aren't you joking?"_ Question Sandy and her friend laugh, "You think I'm joking, it worked, and they were so scared!

I bet they shit their pants or whatever they have, now it's just a matter of time." Sandra informs her, _"I see… but I have to tell you something before I hang up, help is on the way, to rescue you. "_Jana is relieved," Thank you for the good news, but I must be there without raising a finger, you know these Decepticons are taking a lesson "Made by Jana, " Do not forget, perhaps I arrive at the same time as our saviors, I give you my word! " Sandra smiled saying, "_You're amazing, even stuck in an underwater base, but still I hope you come out there very quickly, my friend! _

_I think you need to rest! "_Jana said playfully. "See you soon!" Saying that turned off her cell phone, kept it on her backpack and fell asleep.

1h later woke up and started preparing the next spell and made another magical circle on the floor of his cell.

Cyclonus went to fetch Jana, and when he enters the cell zone, sees a pentagram drawn on the floor of the cellblock but doesn't ask the girl anything, but grabs her and sees her expression asking her, "Human… you fear that we'll find out that you're lying?" She replies, "No, I told the truth." But Cyclonus notes her concern, there was something that she wanted to hide from all of them, and asserts with a tone almost as if he cared about the girl, "But you're worried."

She retorted her a little embarrassed, "I'm afraid you'll find some things... Very intimate and embarrassing... Yes, I'm afraid you'll discover my innermost personal secrets!

That my life is exposed, as well my beliefs that I do not like to share, I only do it with my friends who have the same beliefs as me, and only my parents know, and sometimes try to stop it. "Now he gets worried, a very strange girl, by the way, it's not normal to defend herself like that, unless she's hiding something.

Then he begins to reassure her in order to gain her confidence, "Um... None of this will be revealed, we just want to find out the truth. "

Shortly afterward they were already in the throne room and before her was a strange apparatus in her eyes, so Galvatron and Cyclonus put her in the brain probe, when it was connected, there was a lot that was exposed, the fact of having a special gift, the ceremonies in the cemetery, the sorcery sessions and the dive she had made two days ago.

Her intimate life... a secret that she really wanted to hide, Galvatron just says, "You told the truth, it hasn't changed a syllable!" She retorted to him upset and at the same time furious, "I wouldn't lie to you!" Then Galvatron continues, "But the probe showed other very unusual things, revealed that you are a kind of sorceress." He just listened, "One of my secrets was discovered, I worked so hard that it didn't happen, I wanted to take my life in peace and quiet. " Galvatron continued, "Also revealed other aspects more... Intimate! " She blushes blushing, "That's not your concern." He kneeled, stroking her face, "I don't care about that either, female." She breathes with relief, but she feels uncomfortable that he's caressing her in a casual way. He notices and stops that.

Cyclonus also observed Galvatron's action, but nothing says, or something could happen to him… perhaps blast him.

Then Galvatron hears a sigh; "No use hiding anymore, I'll tell you." Cyclonus rushed her, "So start!" Jana breathed deep and retorted, "I am what you call a Sorceress or Witch as you prefer..." She is explaining everything and was happy and it was noted in her eyes that gleamed.

Galvatron says, "We saw that you were in a place where the deactivated humans are deposited." She tries to explain to them the best way she knew, "it's a cemetery... was chosen beforehand, so we can perform our rituals! No one bothers us, you know… the human being fears the dead.

I usually prefer to do this kind of thing in the Forest! "Cyclonus retorted to her, "How can that be, they are without power…disabled, why your species fears them so much?" Jana explains, "From the immemorial times that we fear the dead, they can harm us through Spiritism hauntings, disturb us until they lead us to madness or commit strange acts."

"Um... "Jana saw the expression of the Decepticon leader and looked him in the eye," You recently Suffered a demonstration, didn't you? From someone very close to you... Mr. Galvatron. " So the Decepticon leader stared at her, "How do you know?" She is very admired, after all, it is not common for a Robot to suffer a spirit manifestation, but answers to it, "You were apprehensive when I spoke in... Spirits. Tell me who haunted you! " He replies, "Starscream... An old deputy commander, he wanted my leadership. " She starts to get pensive, "I see..."

Galvatron is curious, "Are you the only one?" Her eyes sparkled again, after all, she is proud of what she is, but look at him a little admired, for he wanted to know more about her gift, so he hears, "No, there are many people who have the same gift as me, but we must keep a secret, exists bad people who want to use us to make Evil. " Galvatron looks at that human, as it can hold so much power, a being inferior to him in every way, but has to risk, convince her to join them, then asks in a tone of much authority;

"Join us." She denies with all her conviction, "Never... No way! " Galvatron insists on threatening, "Join our cause or cease to exist!" She just yells at him, "Don't scare me with your threats... Galvatron, take me back to my cell! " He looked at her with a mixture of admiration exclaimed, "No one has denied me anything, or had to face me so fiercely!" She smiled, "I'm happy to be the first."

Then had an idea, and try to negotiate, "If you want to get rid of the spirits, release me or else you will continue to suffer from their presence." Scourge who meanwhile heard the conversation saying, "It was the human femme who provoked all this confusion!?" Jana smiled again, "I was... There's a problem with that?! I suppose you're frightened enough, aren't you? "Scourge kept quiet about her answer.

Jana only suggests, "I Have a proposition, if you'll release me, I'll take this spell off, or nothing will be done." Galvatron sent her to the cell, but something would make the leader change his mind, she would invoke an imitation spell that would make them beg, but first had to recover from the effort she had made to withstand the brain probe, and there's nothing better than sleeping a nice nap.

* * *

_This is bad and yet good, Jana discovered that transformers can suffer from paranormal activity._

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	5. Free at last

_Rated** M **due to violence._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, just the plot!_

* * *

_Jana discovered that Starscream Haunted Galvatron, and he was very surprised!_

_Now the cavalry will arrive in the form of the Autobots... but something will happen._

_I will not say anything._

* * *

**Free at last**

Jana's friends were in the field waiting for news when the Autobots appeared, when Magnus sees three brunette girls with strange costumes, "They must be the human femmes." Rodimus retorted, "Let's talk to them" Saying that Rodimus transforms to robot-mode, going towards them asking, "Are you the friends of the human who was taken hostage by the Decepticons?" Sandra turns to see a huge robot right facing her, it's not every day that we see giant robots... and they have life, she gets a little afraid, almost loses her voice;

"You are..." The leader Autobot looked at that strange human and notices that she is a little afraid and decides to introduce himself and the 'Bots, "We are the Autobots and I am Rodimus Prime its leader." Sandra also presents herself a little relieved, "I am Sandra O'Neill, this is Liana Connelly and this is Kiara Kahalli and we are Jana's colleagues and we are pleased to meet you." And the three girls listen, "We're here to help." Sandra thanks smiling a little nervously and straightening her wavy hair, "We appreciate your help, my friends, it will be welcome." Rodimus is pleased, "Great." But they started to laugh, they ignored that Jana and her friends had a special Gift, so they heard them talking to each other,

_"Jana must have made their life in a total hell with the invocation of those spirits Liana!_" Kiara laughed, _"I must be imagining their faces when she cast that spell." _Sandra agrees with her, _"You can believe it, Kiara."_

Rodimus was only listening to those humans saying some very strange things it appears that these girls are very secretive with their chat! He's very surprised at them, but he wanted to help so much by resolving to ask, "Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Kiara replies, "No." The Mech looks at Sandra, suspecting something, but what they are talking about? Then decides to ask Sandy, "You know something don't you?" She responds to Rodimus Prime's question, "All we know is that these Decepticons are suffering a good bit in her hands.

They will beg for their ridiculous lives!"

He gets all twisted up, "What do you mean?" Kiara informs you, "Let's say they're taking a lesson made by Jana, they'll beg her to leave!" Ultra-Magnus asks, "A lesson... How? " Sandra replies, "Let's say she has her own means, I've seen her put a guy to beg for forgiveness, and he was twice the size and strength of her, these Decepticons overestimated her, and now they're paying for it." Ultra-Magnus looked at those three little girls with admiration and question, "is she like you?" Kiara replies, "She can be worse than the three of us together."

What Magnus and the other Autobots didn't know is that Jana has a very strong and highly gifted mind for magic, but they were very concerned about the human in question and wanted to rescue her as soon as they could.

At the submarine base, the demonstrations continued and they were going crazy about it, so they decided to bring Jana back to the presence of the Decepticon leader, who asked her to withdraw that, "we do not release you human." Jana only warns, "Then the demonstrations will not stop." Galvatron does not know what to answer, limiting himself to look at Jana, "But..." Without realizing Jana had made an invocation...

A cavernous voice is heard, "**RELEASE THIS GIRL IF YOU WANT TO BE IN ONE PIECE... RELEASE HER WHILE YOU CAN…NOW!"** Scourge was terrified and implores, "Mighty One... listen the human. " Cyclonus also says a little nervous, after all, he was sick of all that;

" Mighty One, why don't you listen to the human, release her while you can. " Scourge says a little embarrassed, "I'm going crazy Galvatron, I've been possessed and I'm fed up!" Cyclonus shoots, "I don't want to be full of that pesky substance, it cost to get out of my armor, and the others are getting fed up with this! So release her. " The leader thinks and looks at the human who took advantage to negotiate, "Well, I'll do the following, you release me, and I'll end the spell what do you think? Just think about it. "

Galvatron reflected answering, "All right, I'll do what you ask, but do what you said?" Jana has to have assurances then looks at the Decepticon leader a little apprehensive, "When I'm free I'll void the spell, but if you don't, you know it!" He sighs, "I Will do like you ask!" So they release Jana.

Cyclonus took the girl to the beach, and Jana annulled the spell without the Cybertronian Jet realizing it, and then called her friends to say she was already on the way!

However in the field...

"Mr. Rodimus, our friend is on her way." The Mech was amazed, "seriously!?" Sandra reminds him, "Don't you remember telling that they were going to release her in a jiffy? Well, it happened... They begged their leader to release her. "Rodimus was speechless, the girl continues, "She made their life a total hell! I would love to be a fly to see what happened. "Then she started to laugh and the leader Autobot looked at the girl very admired girl!

In the distance, a deafening noise was heard, and everyone who was there turned around, seeing Cyclonus, minutes later, she is already among her own.

Her friends hugged her, "You're okay, Jana! We were so worried about you, feared the worst. " Her friend started laughing, saying, "It was the most eventful 24 hours of my life!" Sandra asks, "How was it, Jana?" She sketches a smile, "I Tell you!".

Then they heard from behind;

"I'm glad you're all right, Miss Reilly." Jana turned to see the Autobots, then asked, "Who are they, Sandra?" Her friend decides to present her the Autobots, and she watches them, "They came to save you, for our authorities asked them for help!" She heads to the Autobot leader, looks at him extending her hand talking, "I appreciate what you did... Rodimus, thank you very much. " The leader Autobot was amazed that she knew his name, but asked her nothing, but returned the gesture, "We were happy to help, Miss Reilly, it was the least we could do, I'm glad that you are safe." She only tells one thing to the Autobot leader, "You know Rodimus, freedom is a very important thing, we all have the right to be free!" He agrees, "You're absolutely right."

So he get curious, "How did you get out without taking a single shot?" She responds with a half-truth, "Let's say I had some unconventional methods, that's all." The Autobot just mumbles, "Well, your friends were right, they told me you were going to leave without a single scratch, you have guts." She blushes, "Well... Thank you for telling me this, but they told you the truth I have my means. " Rodimus is intrigued by that phrase, "Um... But I'm intrigued. " Jana looked at him smiling, then went to the friends where she was telling everything, and the leader Autobot listened to everything, realizing nothing, was still more confused, finally the friends laughed so much, at the Decepticons expanse.

Jana is very tired...

"My friends I need to rest, using the powers was very exhausting." The others bring her to the car, "Ok Jana, but I want to throw them a little curse… they need to learn!" She only warns, "I gave them my word that I would remove the spell, Sandra." Her friend only replies, "You won't break the promise, it's me." Jana only talks, "So It's up to you, but they've had their share. Now I just want to rest. "

Rodimus offers her a ride that she willingly accepted when she came in front of her house she thanks; "Thank you so much for everything." Rodimus only recommends, "Be careful with yourself." Jana looks at that young leader and thanks him, "I'll will, thanks, and see you around." He replies, "I tell you the same."

Jana enters the house and clung to her parents who were pleased to see her, then went to her room to sleep a night well rested, she needed a lot of rest.

At the Decepticon base, they suffered from Sandra's little curse, but they thought it was Jana, and the Decepticon leader only thinks, "She did not fulfill the deal when I catch her I will destroy her!" But he would not do such a thing, for he wants to seek her, and satisfy his curiosity, and experience other things.

* * *

_What I have to say? _

_Until the next chapter._

_I appreciate positive criticism, thanks!_


	6. You have much to give

_Rated** M **due to violence._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, just the plot._

* * *

_Alright, folks, Jana never lifted a finger per se, she used her Gift to scare the 'Cons and had the chance to meet the Autobots._

_Now she will say something to Rodimus... try to guess ok?_

* * *

**You have a lot to give.**

It's been two weeks since she was suspended and a week since the kidnapping, and she's at home studying when she gets a letter from college to be there, and the next day is at the Dean's office;

"Sit down Miss Reilly, we have a lot to discuss." She sits down and begins to settle in the chair so she decides to go to the attack, very sure of herself speaks, "Go for it, for I want to know my verdict."

It starts...

"This investigation was very thorough, even though the evidence points to you, you're innocent." She replicates quite satisfied, but at the same time somewhat disappointed and discouraged by what they had done to her, and expressed it;

"I knew it, it took an investigation to tell you this, you should know that I was incapable of doing such a thing! Instead of believing in me, you chose to believe in the complaints of others. " The Dean is almost speechless,

"Um..." She continues to expose everything that came to her mind, but with a certain posture, at last, "Do you even know who made me these very serious accusations, or have not yet discovered it?" The Dean says, "Yes, we know who it is!" Curiosity takes her best, "Oh, you know? Tell me who it is! " It replicates, "I'm sorry but no, we don't want it to suffer reprisals from your part Miss Reilly, we've taken appropriate measures!"

She gets a little disappointed, who's he going to be protecting?

But it does not show, instead praises the action of the Dean, "Very well... I think you're right, you did well to have the decency to punish it for what he or she did... and that is a shame for you.

It took a suspension and an investigation to find out the real culprit, but I ask you a question, why you're always picking on me, which I've made you so serious to suffer from this... Discrimination? " When asks, she makes the signs with the fingers symbolizing the quotation marks, but in the discrimination part.

The Dean exclaims, "No one discriminates you, Miss Reilly, it's your record!" Jana raises her brow, that's new... Registration?!

"Hn... I never have problems in the other schools I attended; always tried not to waste time with these... Nonsense!

I always hated the mess in class, and much less that they made a mess of the teachers, so squeeze this colleague, to tell the truth, nothing more!

And as I mentioned, my record was never stained... Except here, as supposedly informed me. "

The Dean looks at Jana, saying; "It Will be noted, and as for the classes... can start tomorrow. " The Girl is visibly satisfied, "That's good news, Sandra told me there are exams tomorrow so I'll get ready!" The Dean gets curious, "what about the notes?" She crosses her arms, getting a twinkle in her eyes, "Mr. Dean, my colleague has brought me the notes every day and I've been working on studying everything." And get out while waves to the Dean.

When saw herself outside the office, decides to give the good news to her friends who were happy, then headed home, getting her parents on what was sweating in the dean's office, they were visibly relieved, always knew that his daughter was innocent, and the Investigation proved it.

Months have passed since the little meeting she had with the Rector, the holidays had already ended and a new school year begins, and for it would be a lot of hard work.

One day she came back from college, this in the middle of a great storm, it rained dogs and cats and she couldn't catch the bus, her car is in the shop, due to minor problems, so decided to try to catch a cab, but she was soaked from the head to toe, "If I could... But I'm all wet, fucking time! – Then a motorist went through a puddle of water, she got even wet and gets furious, "Beautiful... Now I'm all soaked... From head to toe! " But behind the motorist is the Autobot leader, Rodimus Prime, who saw her in that state, "Want a ride?" She responds to him very relieved, "Thank you! I'm all wet, I look like a chick! " He opens the door, "Then come in!"

Relief graces Jana's features, "Thank you very much Rodimus." And she comes in, noticing a very young man in front of the wheel, but heard, "I assure you, it's all right, it's just my holoform!" Jana breathes in relief, "good." He explains, "Well… at least no one sees a driverless rig!" She sketches a smile.

Both start chatting a little bit, but Rodimus lets out a little hot air so that Jana's clothes would get dry, not be her sick, so he hears a question, "How a Mech so young is Leader of the Autobots. What is made of Optimus?!" He replies, "He perished in battle, and I was the chosen one." Jana understands soon.

Rodimus examines the young human, noting, "It seems that you were not captured by the ' Cons, you are in good shape." She knows what he means, but she keeps it down, "Thank you, I try."

Rodimus wants to kill curiosity about Jana, "From what your friends have told me, you are a human full of resources, having much knowledge." The girl raises a brow sighing, "And you don't know how... I am a student of Ancient History; I want to follow this Area and thank you for your observation. "Rodimus is pleased, "I had the pleasure."

The Autobot leader is intrigued by the human femme, and the curiosity speaks louder, "Tell me how..." He feels she doesn't want to touch the subject, but listen, "How did I escape?" And tell him with a smile, "Well I scared them." And starts laughing… hard, Rodimus is astonished, never seen a human mock the enemies!

"Um..."

Jana begins to feel unusual energy in him, putting a hand on the dash, "Rodimus... you unleash incredible energy! I Feel ancestral energy! " Rodimus had the notion and informs her, "It is the Matrix, is passed when the previous leader is deactivated." She is very much admired with such an artifact, "Yes... brings much ancestral wisdom, has so much power, uses it sensibly. "Advises.

When she speaks, feels that Rodimus is trying to reassure her, "Be quiet." Feels that he smiles, due to his voice tone that is being projected by the vehicle speakers.

She advances, "You have much to give, you're learning!

You're a very young leader and you want to match the previous leader. " He reacts to what he has just heard, "But how?!" He says admired, then heard advice from that simple human female, "Try to be yourself, follow your instincts, you are a leader who has much to learn and do not be afraid to admit your faults or mistakes, your men are there to help you overcome the obstacles!

They're not there to point fingers at you! " Rodimus was gaping and asked, "How do you..." Jana reveals the truth, "Rodimus... I am what they call a Sorceress, I function as a counselor and I practice Magic. " The leader is surprised with that girl and say, "Incredible... I always thought they didn't exist. " She continues, "This is beyond you, Rodimus, there are people who are born with a special Gift, and I was fortunate to be one of them.

But we have always been persecuted and killed since the Middle Ages because of Christianity, or by very envious people, just because we help people in another way. " He doesn't know what to say, humans like Jana being persecuted for being different?

Rodimus thinks otherwise, "Strange, but I do not believe... This is part of human mythology. " Jana shoots, "That's what the Decepticon leader told me... But then he changed his mind, suffered a good time. " Rodimus gets a little bit shocked, "What?!" He had seen everything but never a human to face Galvatron, so listen to her; "I Simply cast two great spells at him!

You would see him, quite frightened, as well the others, they begged him to release me, and he had to order my deliverance. "

Rodimus is so surprised that he exclaims, "So that's what your friends were talking about the day we met!" She waves her head, "Exactly, that's what it was." Rodimus looked at her another way and listened to her, "You can research on Witches and why we have been persecuted in the past!" He's curious, "I'll see, but I still think it's human stuff!"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't blame you, nor will I be upset because you don't believe, we're free to think what we want." Rodimus saw her wisdom, after all, she is a human who knows what she says, "You are an amazing human." She's satisfied, and thanks, "thank you. I'll tell you something! " Rodimus gets curious, "Say it." She makes her a revelation, "The previous leader will come back!" The young leader asks, "Will he come to reclaim the Matrix?" She replies, "No, come to help you in the darkest hour! Your enemies will benefit, fate will bring everyone together for a while. " Rodimus is intrigued, "Um... I always want to see it. "

Without giving it, Rodimus arrives at the door of Jana's house, "Is this your place, Jana?" She says, "Yes, thanks for the ride." And she comes out, and he repays the gesture, "I Was happy to, but take this in case you need it." Rodimus had given her a comlink; she accepted it by thanking him, "Thank you very much."

He closes the door of his vehicle mode leaving, Jana waves by watching him drive away, and then came into the house where she went to take a very hot shower, and then drink some hot tea at the end of her shower.

Her mind goes to the young Autobot Leader, who in her view was quite attractive, and compared it with the Decepticon leader who did not escape the rule, and blushed a lot, "I have to get this out of my head... I think I've grown fond of both of them! " And smiled at the barbarities that made to Galvatron, and with it fell asleep quickly, for she had to get up early.

* * *

_She had a nice chat with Rodimus and said something prophetic... Optimus Prime will return!_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	7. Truce

_Rated** M **due to Violence._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, just the plot!_

* * *

_Sometimes we need someone to say to us to get some rest!_

_What will happen?_

_Read the chapter!_

* * *

**Truce**

Winter gives way to Spring, with this season of the year comes the most mild time, the characteristic smells, and the long outdoor rides that everyone likes to do, and the Easter holidays.

Jana works a lot in class, she's not there to play but to study, and never disliked the sorcery sessions she and her friends did in the woods.

All that relaxes her a lot, but it's not enough, her friends noticed that she's very fatigued, they knew she barely rested, Sandra comments with one of her friends, "Any day Jana will go to the hospital if keep with this." Kiara agrees, she is visibly concerned, "Believe me, Sandra, I don't even know how she can get so much energy to withstand this rhythm." Sandra sighs, "Neither do I, but if it keeps up it has a breakdown." Liana only suggests, "If you want her good, stop talking and go to her and tell her that." Sandra took Liana's cue and went to Jana who's reading a book.

When she sees Sandy's expression, "What's Up?" Sandra takes her book while pinned her against a wall, saying in a very serious voice, "Now you're going to listen to Reilly and no grumblin'!" The other gets stunned, almost furious, but listens to her colleague, "This is so, either you rest willingly or else, understood?

It's that someday you have a breakdown, and then what will become of you?!

Don't rest or have fun, just look at the crappy college, the only place I see you are in Witchcraft sessions, nothing more!

I want you to take this weekend off or we're both wrong, understood? " Jana is staring at her friend, "But... "The friend repeats very seriously," Understood?! " Jana only replies, "Yes understood, I will do as you ask." Sandra responds satisfied, "That's better.

Enjoy the beautiful days of Spring, serve to unwind and recharge batteries! " Jana smiles, the other three friends, they care about her, moments later they left the College courtyard going to classes.

At the next weekend, the day promises to be very hot Jana enjoys, wears a bikini, and on top, puts sleeveless shirt , and a mini skirt, then grabs a basket puts food and a towel and goes straight to the forest, to a place she knows only , there was a course of fresh water, and she likes to go there to bathe and unwind a bit.

After all she really needs to take a break, and as the place is quiet enjoys doing a little meditation, and can swim a little, after all Sandra almost hit her… to get some rest.

When she arrives at that place, extends its towel, puts the basket, and then sits in the lotus position, it needs to meditate a little, and it is able to stay hours like this, in complete trance.

Without realizing it, she's being watched by someone very curious about her and is still watching her attentively, and he's intrigued by what she's doing at that moment! Not To be caught decides to shrink to the normal size of a human being, around 7ft tall.

He's over there in that place, he wants to investigate something that Cyclonus discovered days before, and while he did saw Jana, thinking,

_"The Human femme is very strange..."_ And he sits there watching her meditate, which doesn't know is that she can stay in that position for hours.

They had already crossed for almost a year, when they captured her and questioned her, Galvatron is afraid that the female will flee as soon as she sees him, but he wants to talk to her at all costs and wants to touch her again, without leaving her uncomfortable.

He's constantly thinking about that little human, who faced him when she was his hostage, didn't fear to say what she thought of him... That was completely insane... Then turn his attention to her meditating.

With Jana...

Jana is about 1 hour in that position, she really needs to throw all that negative energy out of her, due to studies, has no time for anything.

When it finishes, rises doing some stretching, being always in the same position also tires.

"Sandra is right... I need to rest a bit of the studies! And there's nothing better than doing it in the midst of nature. " Then finishes stretching, and decides to take off her clothes, it is very hot, and wants to take a dip in the fresh waters of the river that passes there.

Then climbs to a tree, whose branches are very strong and standing above the deep part of the river, so it positions itself by taking a mortal dip in relative safety, it knows it as the palm of her hand, and it leaves the towel is on the river margin.

Jana dives, enjoying every moment to unwind in those very fresh waters without noticing Galvatron who lurks her, much admired.

_"She bathes in this river."_ Think, and see that she brings very short attire, which gives him a good observation of the female's shaped body, which by the way is well proportioned, even to his taste.

Wait... What gave him to think that way... The insane people think that way, and he's not one of those things! Or is it not?

she comes out of the fresh waters of the river, to the amazement of Galvatron, which is fixed on the human girl, he can see every muscle working while she cleans up the excess water.

He has to make a decision... will have to approach it as soon as possible without scaring it and causing its escape.

Slowly emerges from the bushes, surprising Jana who cleans up, "W... What?! " He approaches, she drops the towel on the floor receding to the river slowly, "Female... I do not want... " She screams, **"GO AWAY!"** And she's backing down a little bit... And he's advancing towards her.

Jana has no more room to retreat, only has the river behind her, _"Holy God... What he wants from me!?_

_He's about 7ft tall! "_ Think of panic, and when she goes to retreat more, lacks the balance falling into the water. ´

One hand prevents her from falling into the water, "I grabbed you human." And hold it firmly against him. She tries to break free, but it is not possible, his grip is too strong for her, "What do you want Decepticon?" He looks at her from above, "I don't want to hurt you female!" She frees herself, for Galvatron relieves his grip a little, "I was passing through here when I came upon you." She backs down, leaning against a tree, "Will you finish the job?" Question, "No... I will not hurt you. " And crouch down by picking up the towel, and handing it to her, she suspects, and Galvatron notices, "I assure you human, nothing will happen." She keeps staring at him, intrigued.

So resumes what was doing moments before, and she asks, "How long have you been here?" Galvatron replies, "Long enough, and I was curious!" She raises her brow, "How does someone as insane as you show interest in what I do?" Galvatron is caught by surprise with such a question; she has the guts to call him insane!

"Well?" Listen to her say, he approaches her, "You have aroused my attention since that day that you were at my underwater base, you showed courage." She looks at him, getting admired, "Am I interesting to you?" He watches her dress, "Yes..." She raises her brow while she wears the last piece of clothing, "I'm better now." He's intrigued, "Why do you hide your body?" She drops a laugh, "Oh my God, you are hilarious Decepticon! I just got dressed; I don't want to be in a bikini around here, much less in front of you! " In fact, she wanted to hide her body from Galvatron, who knows what he might do!

She examines him very closely thinking, _"Definitely Galvatron is very handsome!"_ Wait... She's saying that? It's been so long since she never stopped thinking about him, is she attracted to him? But Galvatron is totally insane!

Galvatron notes that she is examining him, never lowering her guard, notice that she sits on the floor, opening a strange box, and takes out some strange squares, "Sit by my side." Is Jana inviting him? If she is doing it, has to take the opportunity, "What are you doing with that?" She replies, "It's my meal!" And take a bite on her sandwich! Galvatron realizes that is a kind of human "fuel" and has a very gentle aroma.

He notices everything; the way she chewed and swallows what is consuming, "It is Funny?" Galvatron is learning a little more about humans, and she realizes, "It's very observant!" He waves, "Yes... I am. " Notices that she take a bottle with an orange liquid, "Energon? "She drops a laugh, "None of that... It's natural orange juice! " And drink some.

"Why didn't you use what you call magic to repel me?" Question Galvatron, and when he hears it, "you Came in peace." He notices soon, "Oh, I see." But feel she doesn't fear him, but does respect him.

"Why are you so curious about what I'm doing right now, Decepticon?

You ruin everything you touch! Including human Lives! " Galvatron begins to be fascinated by her, "you show courage, face me without fear, and I respect that in a human." Then remove the Fusion cannon that is mounted on his arm, putting it in the towel in Jana's sight, "What proof do you want more of my truce?" She breathes deep, "I Don't need anymore." And she sees the cannon right within the range of Galvatron, who doesn't touch it.

Galvatron feels that she reassures more, but feels something else... Her energy levels are a little down, "I feel like you're down in shape, human." She calculates soon, answering, "It's tiredness, work a lot and hardly have time to unwind! That's why I'm here in this forest. " He looks at her, "So you're here to regain some of your energies!" She waves, "Exactly, I need to rest." And watch the landscape.

"I work a lot on my projects, and as it is normal to come home exhausted! At this moment I am studying to take my course in Ancient History, and later I want to do my Ph.D., still, lack some time! " Galvatron is fascinated with her, and hears, "my colleagues have noticed that I work too hard, and almost beat me up, if I didn't take a few days to rest, that's why I'm here." Galvatron sees she's telling the truth.

He lowers his head, "I was very crude that day..." She replies, "Yes you were.

You even ordered to torture me! " Galvatron is justified, "I thought you were spying on the base!" She shoots, "No, I had no intention of it, I just wanted to collect material for my potions, and observe the marine life of the ocean." Galvatron understands, "you didn't have to do that, Decepticon... I had no need to lie to you! " Galvatron feels that she was bored with such action, "I Reckon I shouldn't have done that." She responds with some irony, "I'm glad you recognize your mistakes!" He waves.

Jana adds, "I never liked lying because it brings serious consequences! I had no interest in lying to you!

And I knew that you would detect if I was lying through your sharp scanners! " Galvatron knows she's right, they'd detect whether she was lying or not.

So he hears a question, "Why didn't you attack me as soon as you saw me Decepticon?" Galvatron is caught by surprise, "Frankly I don't know, human... Could have done it, but I didn't. " She sees that he's being sincere, and he's telling the truth.

"I accept your explanation." She observes the landscape, "The Earth is a beautiful planet, it's too bad you're trying to destroy it!" The Decepticon Leader feels that she is bored, and it is normal, after all, they ruin lives with their war due to energy resources.

"If it weren't for the Autobots, we'd be lost!" Galvatron gets a little bored hearing her talk about his rivals, and she goes, "Don't make me look like that, it's the purest truth!" Galvatron just says, "I know you talk to them, female." She closes her eyes, "They're my friends." Then look him in the eye, "I am not the enemy Galvatron just for talking to them." He knows she's right and listens to her, "I'm neutral about it, so don't give me any bullshit..." He feels that she hides something, "Female, say the rest." She breathes deep, "Well... I find you very attractive Galvatron! " He's in shock, "it may be a fling, but I know you're very nice looking.

Who tells the truth does not deserve punishment! " And blushes immense, Galvatron had never seen so many reactions in a human, "It took courage to tell me that." And he starts to look at it another way, with more respect, "I Thank you for being sincere with me and facing me in every respect.

You deserve the respect of Galvatron! " Jana breathes from relief, for he did not harm him not to say that she did not touch him, then extends his hand, "Thank you." And both shake hands, "Use my name... I'm Jana. " He smiles, "I know your name." And He gets a smile on her part.

Jana starts packing things up, she needs to go to the mall, she wants to do some shopping.

"Are you leaving?" Question Galvatron, she nods, "Yes." He asks, "When can I see you?" She says, "Frankly, I don't know, I have so much work until Summer." He holds her hand, "I will come to you, female." She replies, "And I'll wait for you." And he mounts the Cannon on his arm and gets out of her sight, there's a lot to do.

They hardly know they're going to meet again very soon.

* * *

_Woha...Is Galvatron handsome?_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	8. Truce II

_Rated** M** due to violence,_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just the plot!_

* * *

_Something is on the air... I don't know what._

_I wonder if a small flame is burning slowly..._

_See yah._

* * *

**Truce II**

Two months had passed, Jana studies hard, but always with a bad feeling, due to a faction of evil beings who intends to destroy the Earth and all the Transformers.

They ambush several Transformers on both sides, and it worries both Rodimus Prime as well the Decepticon Leader.

However...

Jana is with her colleagues, and they were already aware that Galvatron appeared in the woods to talk to her.

But right now they're meditating a little, they need to relax, the exam season is at the door, and they need to be calm and prepared to take them.

In Addition, they always continue with witchcraft sessions, always hidden to not attract people's attention.

Kiara notices Jana, feels she is not well...

"Eh Jana, you are very strange!" The girl in question tries to ignore the feeling by answering, "It's just fatigue!" Sandra hears the answer, but has her doubts, "No use hiding!

Don't tell me you're thinking of that Decepticon! "

The girl blushes, "No... I just have a bad feeling! " Liana notices that she blushes, "Yes... Now call it that. " Jana replies, "It's serious, something is about to happen and it's not good for all of us!" Sandra knows that Jana has good intuition, and if she says something can happen, it happens.

But Jana notes, "To tell you the truth... That Galvatron is cute, despite being a Mech and a bit crazy! " Sandra raises a brow by saying, "After all, you are attracted to him… niiice." And start laughs Jana's face is red like a ripe tomato, "Stop It, Girls!" And it says, "He can shrink to our size!" The others are astonished, and she adds, "I've told you that, girls!" Sandra remembers, "It's quite true." Kiara only says with a twinkle in his eyes, "I Bet Jana will jump on him!" General laughter, "You never know!" Liana laughs so much, "Maybe it's him who will take her virtue." Jana blushes, and then just says, "Girls... Let's work, instead of talking about the Decepticon leader! " All agree with her.

At Another Point in space...

On Planet Chaar, Galvatron is getting information about a new threat and wants to end it, once and for all.

Knows it was the Quintessons who tricked Cyclonus and him several times but never thought they wanted to destroy the Transformers of both factions, then call their men, and turn on the monitor with a map of various sectors including the Earth, starting to Instruct them;

"Cyclonus, you'll have to set up surveillance here in this sector, we'll have to catch them before they reach Quintessa." Galvatron will point out the locations that were on the monitor, then switch to Quintessa, trying to exploit a possible weakness that the little asteroid could have, the Decepticon leader marks the place where they would put the bombs to blow the base of Quintessons but for that they would need the help of the opponents, the Autobots.

Cyclonus is amazed by such a suggestion, then hears the leader, "It is necessary to make this alliance, for it is our only opportunity!" Then he remembers Jana, he knows that she is friends with the Autobots, "The Human can help us in this Cyclonus, so go to her, maybe she can contact them!" The other Mech asks a little fearful, "Don't you remember what she did to us?!" Galvatron realizes immediately, trying to reassure him, "Don't worry, go to her, expose to her what's going on!" Cyclonus asks admired, and at the same time interrogated, "are You sure?" Galvatron gets more serious, "Absolute, I may be insane, but I am not foolish, now try to obey my orders!" It says a little bored, and Cyclonus hastes to fulfill them, "Yes Mighty Galvatron."

Saying that Cyclonus, it goes straight to Earth, and in a matter of hours, it goes with the house of Jana, who meanwhile was enjoying a fresh drink, a natural strawberry juice.

When hears the familiar roar of a jet engine, she rises from her chair, recognizing the familiar form of Cyclonus, and when he transforms, he approaches it, "How did you come to my house?" He crouched to stay at her level, answering, "it was Scourge who gave me your coordinates." Jana gets very reticent, "Um... I understand! What do you want? " Cyclonus continues, "My leader is aware that you are friends with the Autobots." She's reading the Mech's expression, "I see." Then asks, "But why me?" Cyclonus replies, "The Autobots won't let us into Cybertron, so he suggested your planet for a meeting." Jana understands everything, "All right, so keep them from firing on you!" Cyclonus beckons and puts Jana informed with what's going on.

"Wait a minute!" And she enters the house, and grabs a Comlink, where she warned the Autobots, she informed them about was is happening, and 20 minutes, they were already there, when they saw Cyclonus wanted to teach him a lesson but Jana walked to the middle of the line of fire, "Stop, he only came at the request of his Leader, listen to him! – The Autobots heard the Decepticon.

Finally...

"We accept what Galvatron is proposing to us!" Jana on the other hand only asks, "I want to go with you!" Rodimus becomes reticent, "It's dangerous for you Miss Reilly!" She crosses her arms, "It Is my planet that is at stake Rodimus, I go with you and that's final!" Rodimus has to accept, the human can be even ruthless, and expects her to prepare for the trip, which does not take long, she prepares her potions and magic powders, as well as some food and water, and when she is ready, "it's all, we can leave!" And she embarks on Skylinx, Cyclonus goes in front of the Autobot Shuttle to indicate the way to Chaar.

When they arrive at Chaar, they were received by Galvatron, who forwards them to his war room, and strategies were discussed, on the other hand, Jana is in a corner thinking of the conversation she had with Rodimus when they were on the way to the Decepticon base on that desolate planet ... Chaar.

_**Flashback...**_

_Jana is seated in the chair that was assigned to her, and looks into Skylinx interior, and lets out a sigh, the Autobot Leader notices that the young girl is visibly concerned, "What is it, Miss Reilly?" The young girl notices the Mech's expression and warns him, "Rodimus please be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you." He knows she's not a fool, she knows the danger they run, so she decides to clean things up, "Why Miss Reilly?" She replies, "I Fear for all of you, I feel that this enemy is very treacherous, besides being the common enemy of all of us!" The leader Autobot picks her up and puts it on his shoulder, then pulls the hair out of her face and passes his index finger on them, "Rest assured, I will be careful." _

_It Also expresses the same feeling about Galvatron, "as Galvatron must have, I don't want..." The Autobot leader was somewhat jealous and unkind, a human being concerned with someone who tortured her to get an answer she never got, "Why do you care about him?" Then hears an answer you never thought you'd hear, "I Care about you two." He was so into it, but he needs to know what's really going on, "But why?" This time she made a revelation that kept secret since she met the Autobots, "You are my friends, not to mention that I feel affection for Galvatron... Don't ask me why it just happened!_

_And I'd be devastated if anything happened to both of you! " When heard the real reason, thank you, "At least you were sincere Miss. Reilly! We're both going to end these idiots once and for all. "_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jana's thoughts are interrupted, by their conversation, it seems to be very serious then decides to intervene, "Tell me what's going on, Gentlemen!" Cyclonus told her everything and in less than anything, Jana gets to know a lot about the Quintessons.

"It's very serious... And these guys have to pay! " The two leaders have never seen a human with such a decided look, "They have no right to want to destroy the lives of others or planets just to gain profit!" They also saw rage and fury radiating into the eyes of that simple human, "Miss Reilly is dangerous to you." She crosses her arms, "I want to help!" Galvatron looks at Rodimus, "We can't risk the human female life!" But she has an idea.

"Is it possible to access Skype through your Computers?" Rodimus looks at Galvatron and hears her, "I'd like to communicate with my friends, they have the same gift as me." She just listens, "Soundwave what do you think?" Question the Decepticon Leader, the other answers, "Yes it is possible, my leader." Jana satisfied with what she just heard.

Soundwave makes its recalibrations, and manages to connect to satellites orbiting the Earth, "you can make contact human." She could make the call with the help of Soundwave, and moments later she is contacting her friends via Skype.

Then everyone listens;

_"It is you, Jana?!"_ Who was the first to receive the call had been Sandra, "Yuppers, Sandra." The other question,_ "where are you?" _Jana replies, "I'm in Chaar, the Decepticons base!" The other becomes incredulous, but Jana is fast to explain, "Call the others, we have a great spell to invoke." And quickly the friends appear in the individual windows in the corner of the Decepticon base monitor.

_"Jana seems like a serious thing!"_ Liana says, a nod, "our planet is in great danger, there are beings who will profit if the Earth is destroyed." Kiara only asks, "_Is it possible to cast a spell at such a long distance?"_ Sandra gets pensive but responds, _"Maybe it will work."_ And the look of the four friends is more decided, "it's settled... Let's beat those Quints. " They had the same potions as Jana, and the girl in question only tells the leaders of the two Factions, "We will help our way!" Galvatron looks at the three humans who appear on the monitor noticing that they are very united and special, Sandra notices, "What are you looking at, moron?" He gets stunned but nothing says.

"Girls so let's work on what we do best!" Suggests Jana.

The Two leaders thank the humans, who wave immediately, and moments later the Decepticons and the Autobots depart for battle, on other hand Jana and the friends prepare a very powerful spell, able to put the bravest person to beg on their knees!

The battle lasts for hours, as they had to follow a strategy defined earlier hours, they had to find and chase the villains to their base, in this case Quintessa.

Jana and her friends are constantly invoking spells to catch the villains and to protect both the Autobots and Decepticons... Through mystical circles.

The Transformers of both factions despite being far away, feel that something is helping them, they could consider being human superstitions, but it was those same superstitions that kept them motivated to fight a common evil.

This same motivation allowed them to exit the battle as winners, the Quints were completely devastated, and their base completely destroyed! Now the Quintessons had no means of profiteering from anything, they would not draw others to do their dirty work for a small profit margin!

The next day both Autobots and Decepticons returned to base, and when they arrive there, they notice that the monitor is on, and a strange circle and Jana is in the center, passed out.

Both Rodimus and Galvatron are visibly concerned, fear that she is not well, Cyclonus takes the initiative and scans seeing that the girl is only too exhausted., "It's okay with her, she must be very tired!" The others are more relieved, "She's completely healthy!" Galvatron crouches, "We'll have to put her more comfortable!" Rodimus agrees, asking, "Why do you care about her?" The Decepticon leader responds, "She has earned my respect, Sparkling." That answer satisfied Rodimus, although he did not like to be called "Sparkling".

She is lying in one of the berths, and Cyclonus watches over her carefully, and Rodimus does not come out of there until she awakes.

Half an hour later she begins to give signs of life, and when she opens her eyes sees the two leaders, "Thank heavens you are safe!" Rodimus notices that she had followed communications through the monitor, and hears her, "The spell has resulted... I and my friends got it! " Galvatron replies, "Yes human, we appreciate what you've done for us!" She looks at him, and hears, "I'm indebted to you!" She just tells, "I did it for the Earth." Rodimus only asks, "Are you ready to go?" She waves, "Yes I am, but first let me tell Galvatron something!" He agrees, and he moves away to give them some space.

Galvatron crouches at Jana's level, "Go away isn't that right?" She waves, "Yes... I need to regain my strength. " And then signals to Galvatron, "Come here." He approaches, and she gives him a peck on his lip plates saying," This is a small prize for you." Then adds, "You can come whatever you want, I will not flee. " Galvatron put a finger on his own lip-components.

She leaves from there departing for Earth with the remaining Autobots, and Galvatron saw her depart, and comments with Cyclonus who is at her side, "After we met her, we noticed that she is not so bad Cyclonus!" The Mech in question agrees, "Yes, she helped us... It seems that it is not the same human that has frightened us with its... Spells! " And the two watches Skylinx figure going away from Chaar.

* * *

_W...What? Jana gave a peck on Galvatron's lips?_

_I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	9. A new encounter

_Rated **M** due to violence_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, just the plot!_

* * *

_Yes, she helped both factions with her gift... now I ask, why she kissed Galvatron?_

_By the way... when I was editing this story and in particular this chapter I was listening to Capella._

_Read to discover!_

* * *

**A new encounter**

When they arrive on Earth, Rodimus takes her home, "You were very brave." Praises Rodimus, she yawns, "Thank you, I need so much rest." He only answers when sees the girl's house, "you'll do it already, we're almost at your door." She fights to stay awake, and when they arrive, she comes out saying. " Thank you very much. " And enters while closes the door.

Jana before bedtime, calls the colleagues who were also resting, no wonder, the four are exhausted due to the spells they launched to help the two Factions to fight the Quintessons.

Two months passed since that day…

In Chaar

It's been two months since the fight with the Quintessons, and the Decepticon base life is back to normal, almost.

Galvatron watches the space, looking towards Earth, Cyclonus is very concerned with its leader since the human femme departed for her planet, Galvatron has been more distracted, then approaches, "My leader is everything ok with you?" But he doesn't get an answer, watching him looking the space, "Galvatron!" The leader turns abruptly to Cyclonus, "What Cyclonus! I just hope you have a solid motive to interrupt me!" Cyclonus just tells, "I'm worried about you." Cyclonus knows the real reason, it is due to the human femme, always knew that there was something on her that attracted him.

"Solve your issue, my leader, for the good of all Decepticons!" He advises his leader, Galvatron is furious, but hears his subordinate, "You have been caught by the human, my leader." Galvatron notices that Cyclonus is passing boundaries but continues to hear it, "Why do you care for a lowly human my leader?" Cyclonus feels a hand in the throat, "It's not your business, Cyclonus!" And It is projected several meters, going against a wall, but Cyclonus advises, "Solve this matter my leader, I cover you." Galvatron approaches, "Cyclonus... You have nothing to do with my affairs! " But Then he adds, "But your advice is valid." Cyclonus rises, "Then I will go to Earth, but I still need to guide all of you until my departure." And Cyclonus asks, "And when do you intend to go?" Galvatron replies, "In a few days, I want the coordinates of the human." Cyclonus nods, "You will have them, my leader." Galvatron smiles, "Great, go back to your work!" The other bows, "it will be as you wish my leader." And get out from Galvatron that keeps watching space.

On Earth, more precisely in Portland.

Jana around the books, she is doing research on an important matter, after all she will have to prepare a thesis for her magistracy, and then intends to study two more years to make her PhD...has been studying for six years in college for this course, completed 23 years old, and wants to follow ancient History, and if it is possible to teach.

For everything to go smoothly, needs total silence, and for that, it's hours inside her office doing research.

She hears knocking at the door, "Yes?!" The door opens and the mother enters with a platter full of food, "My daughter, you skipped lunch!" And put the platter on the table, "Leave that, and come eat." Jana looks at her mother, "I'm sorry, I was so focused on this." The mother sits next to her daughter, "You have to slow down a little daughter, I know this is important to you, but you have to rest!" Jana keeps the document on the computer, and turns it off, "I still have until the weekend to finish it, I want to deliver it next Monday!" Mom just says, "Then eat, then go back to work, but don't forget to take a break." Jana accepts the food, "You can be quiet, mom." Moments later the mother leaves, letting Jana enjoy her meal.

During the rest of the week Jana works both in College and in her thesis, wants everything well exposed, after all, she will have to defend her thesis of Magistracy to finish part of the training, and then move on to the PHD which is her next goal, but will not miss the Sorcery's sessions with his colleagues, for it helps her to overcome everything.

Also, want to rest when finishing her thesis, if she is not reinstated will not be able to take advantage of everything, and when Friday arrives, it already has everything ready, "Uff... I'm done with everything, now I'm going to print this, and also move to a PEN, is better safe than sorry. "At the end of everything being ready decides to talk a little with friends on Skype, all related to the Thesis of Magistracy;

"So you're finished with your Thesis, too?" Kiara replies, "_I have already, and I intend to rest, after all, there are two weeks to finish studies and vacations."_ Sandra asks Jana, _"I Know you work a lot too, but you want to follow, don't you?"_ Jana replies, "Yes, I want to do my Ph.D." Liana knows that Jana's dream is to do research and teach, _"I wanted to follow, but I need more money to continue, even if I teach during the day, and do my Ph.D. overnight."_ Jana knows that her colleague is not to lower her arms; she will fight to the end.

_"I intend to help the authorities; after all, we have Mediumistic powers."_ Jana knows that the Police need Psychics and is pleased to see Sandra have the possibility to help people directly. "It's a great idea, and I can also help while teaching because we can detect possible students with problems. " Kiara agrees with Jana, besides they are very intuitive and insightful, _"Not bad, we should all use our Gifts in a variety of ways!" _Sandra just asks, _"Changing the subject, you want to relax this weekend?"_ Jana replies, "Yes... I want to catch up, tomorrow I'll go to my favorite place, go camping. "Sandra is pleased with her colleague's response, _"You do well, take advantage of what Nature has to offer you!" _Jana replies, "Exactly, I also want to enjoy and take a swim in that wonderful river!" She yawns, "I Need to rest." Kiara notes, _"I noticed, go then."_ They say their goodbyes, and off the chat.

She takes the opportunity and prepares everything to camp the next day and then leaves the room, going to prepare some food, plenty of water, as well the dishes needed to take, in the end, she will drink a glass of milk in the kitchen and her father saw her, "So Jana, have you finished your Thesis?" She nods, "Yes." He just notes, "At least you don't carry these Witchcraft things!" She crosses her arms, "Oh you are so wrong father, I like to be what I am, I have a Gift and I will use it for the common good." He smiles, definitely Jana knows how to defend her ideas, "I am very proud of you, my daughter!" And embrace it, then look at Jana's glass, "You're good at resting a little, and ease your hunger." She takes a sip in her milk, "Yes, 10 P.M., since I haven't had dinner at least drink a glass of milk." He smiles, letting her eat something.

However...

Galvatron had left Chaar a few hours ago, and he manages to arrive at Jana's house, but it was already nightfall when he arrived, also notice that it is a very quiet neighborhood, no major problems.

When is near, scanned the house, see that Jana is in one of the ground floor divisions, and he can see that she prepares to recharge, so hides until it gets darker.

In Jana's room.

She lies down, and her black cat cuddles up next to her, he likes to be with his mistress! The girl picks up a book starting to read a little bit until it gets sleepy, puts the book on the bedside table, and turns off the light falling asleep.

Galvatron lurks through the window, watching the girl sleep, repairing on an animal next to her, and can see that it's a domestic cat.

"The human... is in stasis... I'll have to wait a while. " Think to himself, then keep an eye on her.

During the dawn, Jana begins to wriggle, which draws the attention of the Decepticon Leader, and hears her moaning, what will happen to be like that? Does it have a bad flow while it's in stasis? Think to himself, but can't intervene, he doesn't want to disturb the other occupants of the house.

In the bedroom...

Jana squirts, she's having a terrible nightmare, and she can't control it so she gets up screaming, **"NO!"** And, "Does this not pass?" She does not turn on the light but goes to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, and then returns to her room where she lies again, falling asleep immediately, her cat is in the same place and Jana sleeps the rest of the night rested without nightmares.

Early morning and Jana wakes up around 7 a.m., takes her morning shower, finally dresses up, going to have breakfast, "Good morning!" Greets her mother, "Ready to go?" Question, Jana nods, "Yes, I leave as soon I finish my breakfast!" And while eats, heard the mother's recommendations, as well her father.

"Stay calm!" And get up, grabbing on the camping stuff, her mother helps put everything on the car, and when it's everything, Jana leaves and waves to her parents, who watch her leave.

Galvatron follows her far away in his normal size, from the human sight, he doesn't to be detected by them or the Autobots!

Jana turns on her radio while driving, puts a CD, of a Band that was very popular in the 90, Capella, she has always liked the band since she heard the songs on her mother's radio.

And also enjoys other bands that have graced the decade of 90 with his music, although being a sorceress also loves several genres of music, she feels that it helps her to relax a little, and accompanies the songs she hears while driving.

The route to the forest takes about 1 hour, and when it arrives at the designated place, it starts to assemble the tent, as well as a hammock, for it to lie down a little.

Galvatron shrinks, hiding because he doesn't want to scare her again... Want to wait for the right moment to reveal itself.

He watches her make a hole so she can make a fire in relative safety, putting a grate over the same hole.

Notice that she's well-stocked with water and food, and that puts it all in a cooler place, calculates that it doesn't want it to get damaged due to the high temperatures that are felt at that time of year.

And follow her away when she's going to get firewood so she can make a fire, probably so she can make her own fuel, and at the end of 15 minutes, she's got a big stash of firewood and some pine cones, depositing everything next to the hole she made moments before.

Finally, hears her say

"Well It's all done, come on, I know how to set up a tent in no time!" And look around to see if there are no people, "How wonderful, I have my privacy!" And go get a beach towel, putting it on the riverbank, and take off all her clothes, getting completely naked!

Doesn't know that is not alone, Galvatron is hidden next to it watching all her moves, never with bad intentions, and the human female action awakens his curiosity.

"That's how good it is... Be one with Nature... Gaia is in total harmony in this place! " Listen to her say, and watch her dive into the clear waters of the river that passes there, and swims very well by the way.

Jana is swimming in the river, feeling free, for it is not every day that she can swim naked, and takes advantage of the fresh waters of the river.

"I don't even want to get out of here... After a 1 hour trip and to be riding the camp in 2 hours, it is worth diving and enjoying this natural beauty. " She knows it's hot, and the best area to be in is on water! And she stays there until it's time to make lunch.

But before leaves decide to dive, and when it comes up, notices that is not alone... Galvatron is on the riverbank, " Greetings human female!" She blushes to the fullest, quite embarrassed, "G... Galvatron? How long have you been here? " He notices her embarrassment, "long enough!" Answers, she sits in the water hiding her face with her hands, "What a shame... Saw me swimming, with nothing in the body! " Galvatron notices that she is too embarrassed to get out of the water, so he grabs the towel, and walks up to her, "Come on, I won't say anything!" He knows that nudity is taboo for many human cultures, and he noticed it in Jana, "Don't be afraid!" Says Galvatron, "I didn't see anything!" Try to reassure her, reticent Jana comes out of the water, covering the most private parts, and he wraps the towel on her, "Done..." She blushes to the fullest, "H... How do you know this? " He looks at the girl, "I Studied your species, don't you remember?" She remembers very well, and then goes into the tent immediately, with the clothes she left on the margin and dresses very quickly.

She wonders about the presence of the Decepticon leader in the area, has to find out as soon she gets dressed.

It does not invade the privacy of the human, letting it become more comfortable, "Sorry if I showed up without warning human!" Justified, and hears, "Do not worry, I should have taken more precautions." And she emerges from the tent fully clothed, "Who would have guessed you would appear?"

Then Ask

"Why you come here, Galvatron?" The Decepticon leader responds by closing his eyes, "You want to know the truth?" She crosses her arms, "Yes, I do." He replies, "I came looking for you, but I had to follow you since yesterday." She's gaping, "W… what? Looking for me? " A nod, "And you spent the night at my door?" Questions very surprised, another nod, "What have I done to get your attention Galvatron? I know you're completely insane... But in this way... " He approaches, "I have completely the notion of what I am doing human, I could obliterate you at this precise moment, but I did not." She raises a brow, and hears it, "I keep thinking about you, human." She runs out of words, but then asks, "You want to know an answer is not true?" He closes the distance between both, "Yes, your courage to face me was engraved in my memory." And grab her, "G... Galvatron, take it easy! " He looks her in the eye and walks away from a little, feels like he's invaded her space.

"Sorry, I startled you!" She breathes deep, "No... You just approached too much. " He just looks at her, "You're too belligerent and insane, you could destroy this planet and yet you're here with me." He crosses his arms, "Yes... I'm very curious. " She turns her back, "I Have received several signals during these two months, of which you would come." Galvatron calculates soon because she knows she has something special.

"Why don't you defend the Decepticon cause?" She turns, "My Gifts could be used to obliterate the Autobots and to subdue the other races that inhabit this Universe." Galvatron realizes that she does not change her mind and continues to hear, "All those who had the same Gift as I had been persecuted and killed by people like you, Galvatron, many centuries ago, all because they envied these gifted people.

They were persecuted by the religions and kingdoms who wanted these gifted people to serve them.

No Galvatron... I have this Gift to help others, not to harm. " Galvatron notices that she did not flinch when she said that, "You keep your opinion." She replies, "Yup... Maybe you didn't learn the lesson I gave you months before. " Galvatron swallows dry, he may be insane and megalomaniac but he's no fool.

"There's no need to come to that, human." Jana smiles, "I'm Glad."

He notices her pendant, the Amethyst that sits on her chest, doesn't even take it off when she's swimming moments before, will she have any power? But don't ask her anything and listen to her, "Have You satisfied your curiosity? If you can go back to your base! " She's dispatching him, how dare she? Nobody does that to him, he's Galvatron the Lord of the Universe!

"Human don't push your luck!" She looks him in the eye, "If not what?" He doesn't know how to react, so he chooses to step aside, but he won't leave the area, but before leaves, he just warns, "I will come back human." And it disappears, but it doesn't go far.

She sees herself only breathes with relief, "Thank heavens he's gone!" And start preparing everything to be able to make a meal.

Galvatron is not far away, he is at a distance where he is not seen by her, continuing to watch everything.

Keeps thinking about the moment he saw her completely naked, has a very beautiful body, ideal for him, but nothing told, not to leave her bored, feels that she nourishes some affection for him, does Jana know that he has feelings for her? He has to wait for the perfect time.

With Jana

She eats a quiet lunch and then decides to kill the fire, for safety, and at the end of the meal, she wants to meditate a little and make some spells.

And while meditate begins to wonder about the presence of the Decepticon leader, moments before, "_What Galvatron wants?"_ And blushes, he saw her naked!

_"Oh, My God... tried to avoid the other time he saw me in a bikini, and now... "_ And Sketches a smile, "_He was even respectful."_ And blushes even more.

It is time to meditate, for it needs to purify itself, casting spells can have serious consequences for those who do, maybe that's why is having those nightmares.

With Galvatron...

He wonders why she's been in that position for hours, what's the function of being like this, is it a new way to recharge? Probably.

He nurtures feelings for her from the first moment he saw her, its challenging spirit, and when every time she faces him, does so with such ferocity, Cyclonus is right... He has to resolve his situation with her as soon as possible.

He is so absorbed in his thoughts that did not notice that she had finished her meditation and that stood up, and then realized she is in front of a huge campfire... Dancing and saying things in Latin? The fire takes very strange forms, and he only hears the word cardinal points, Gaia and the spirits of the forest.

What he doesn't know is that she's asking for protection from the right things so that nothing happens to her during the time she's camping.

Dark...

Jana is dining, and observes the stars, "The night is very beautiful and particularly so romantic!" And let a sigh come out, "I wish I had company to see the stars!" And yawning, she is sleepy.

Then hears the retouching of the vegetation, and she looks towards the noise, "Whoever it is... Show up! " Then she sees Galvatron's figure emerging from the vegetation, "You here again!?" He replies, "I've never left this area human." She's not going to get pissed off with him, "Well... So I'm not alone. " He approaches her, but nothing tells, but notices that she watches the stars, "I've always liked watching the night sky, it's so beautiful." Galvatron knows that humans have always enjoyed observing the stars by having myths around them.

"I don't ask you what you're doing here, but your company is welcome... Mr. Galvatron. " He replies, "I wouldn't leave you alone in the middle of this forest." She only informs him, "No one dares to come here... I am protected by the spirits of the forest. " So That's what she was doing at the end of the day, although doesn't believe it, feels it's true.

She yawns, "I need to rest, I'm full of sleep." Galvatron just says, "Jana..." And hold her hand, "I don't know what you've done to me." She approaches Galvatron, whispering, "Tell me what's going on." He breathes deep, "I for my peers I am crazy and very irrational..." She just says, "You're not acting like one, Galvatron, you just want answers to your attraction for me." He waves, "Is it genuine or simply pure curiosity?" He says nothing, for he fears that she rejects him, so he walks away, "Go recharge... I will try to make sure nothing happens to you. " She approaches, " Wait a second." He looks at her, "Yes?" She sighs, " Just a warning, in case we don't cross... Your late subordinate will return to haunt you. " He raises his brow, "Are you referring to Starscream?" She waves, "Yes... Will possess Scourge's body, to try to fulfill its evil purposes. " He gets very thoughtful and hears it, "Stay alert, this Starscream will use third parties, including the one who reformatted you for what you are today." She is right once again, but how? Those who knew he was Megatron, perished or were expelled!

He answers," I'll stay tuned... Jana." She breathes deep, "Galvatron... Thank you. " And she steps on his feet, "I know you have around 7ft tall and..." he takes the cue, "Yes…" She wraps her arms on his neck, both are so close, "Galvatron, I know that we cannot, but I want to…" Galvatron claims her lips, "Jana… " Their kiss was so fierce, and he pinned her against a tree, she wraps the legs on his waist, " I want to claim you Jana, but right now I cannot." She asks, "Why?" He says, "It's not the right time." She smiles, "You are a true gentleman." He reclaims her lips again and this time Galvatron's glossa claimed her mouth, "By the Matrix, you taste so good!" Both kissed for a few minutes, then, "Wow… you are a good Kisser." Galvatron set her on the floor, "Thanks! It was a good goodnight kiss!" She laughs, "You are remarkable, thank you, I will keep this kiss in my heart." He said, "Thank you for letting me kiss you." She yawns, "You are very welcome… was nice!" He notices that she needs to go, "See you around Galvatron." He smiles and leaves the place, Jana goes to her tent.

Galvatron in other hand was so happy… he kissed the human.

Jana enters the tent, falls asleep immediately, while Galvatron increases in size, he has to watch the surroundings, but he remembers the hot kiss, _"After all, she did not deny me!" _Think.


	10. Life goes on

_Rated** M **due to violence._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, just the plot._

* * *

_Alright, this is the last chapter folks!_

_I think I know what is happening... love is a beautiful feeling._

_Galvatron ordered to Cyclonus to torture her in the 3rd chapter... and now he is in love?_

_It is just a fling or not?_

_And is see you soon, for now._

_A note: I thank you all the favorites on my the other stories, it is very important to me you know?_

* * *

**Life Goes On...**

The next morning Jana, rises in the middle of the morning, takes a dip in the river giving a swim for a few minutes, and shortly afterward is having breakfast, she wants to dismantle the camp, to go home, the next day has to go to college.

Did everything in a matter of time, disassembled the tent, covered the fire pit where she had made fire, with dirt and water and cleaned everything as it should be, does not want to leave anything polluted.

Then meditates a little bit before leaves, and where is Galvatron? Probably left for Chaar after the sunrise, remembered the kiss, she felt so good but has to move forward.

At the end of 2 hours, she leaves to go to the family and friends, who are waiting for her to have lunch.

When is driving straight to her house, sees that Galvatron is at the center of the road, forcing her to stop the car, "Human already leaving?" She comes out of the car, seeing Galvatron with 7ft tall, and approaching, "Yes... I need to return home to family and friends. " He caresses her face, "Jana... I really want to be with you, show you how I feel about you. " She holds his hands, "Galvatron... I loved kissing you, but this is not just a fling? " The kiss was just a proof that both share something, but a fling… maybe yes maybe not, he heard, "We must follow our path, and if fate wishes... We will meet again! " He passes his thumb on her lips, "Jana..." She breathes deep, "I wanted to kiss you again, but sadly we cannot have what we want! At least for now. " Galvatron tried to reclaim her lips again, but she has to depart soon, there is no other alternative... he has to let her go.

And when she leaves, she just says, "Don't be discouraged, fate has something for us!" Galvatron gets hopeful, one day it will be his, so it increases in size going straight to Chaar... But sees Jana in the distance, driving directly to her home.

It's been two weeks since Jana returned from camp, working like a crazy in College, had to prepare everything to defend her thesis of Magistracy that would be in soon, and then sign up again to be able to make her Ph.D. in History.

Her friends, Sandra, Kiara and Liana have been having a strange thing about her since she returned from her weekend away, something positive had happened but her gaze was showing some sadness, what would have been? They have to find out after everyone has defended her thesis.

And they decide not to disturb Jana with unnecessary questions, and they decide to continue working together and to go to the sorcery sessions that everyone loves.

With Galvatron...

"My leader... You spend your time looking towards Earth! " Cyclonus Observes, Galvatron points to him the fusion cannon, "It is not your concern Cyclonus!" The deputy commander raises his brow, but nothing says.

He feels a hand grabbing at his neck, and then thrown a wall, "I don't want to be bothered Cyclonus!" The other begins to gasp, and moves away, "it shall be as thou wish my Leader." Galvatron sits on a rock, in front of a boiling acid lake, thinking about the human girl who stayed on Earth, and about the kiss they shared, it was so wild and full of feelings, oh how he wishes to repeat that again and then… have her under him, with his hard spike buried inside her while yells by his name.

Cyclonus is with Scourge, and they speak of their leader, "He is getting more insane than ever Cyclonus!" The deputy commander just says, "Are you crazy Scourge?! Don't you dare say such a thing about our leader! " The Sweep only tells, "Everyone else says that, Cyclonus!" He knows Scourge's right, but he won't say anything against his leader, "If Galvatron hears you say that, you will be blasted, Scourge!" And get out of there, going to perform his chores.

On Earth...

It has been several days and Jana was able to defend his Thesis of Magistracy, and all were stunned by her speech, she knew how to defend her ideas very well, when finished defending her thesis, back to her place, to hear the other colleagues.

Sandra is next to her, "You were awesome, Jana!" The other responds, "Yes... worked hard for this! " Liana knows that when Jana exposes her ideas, usually goes well, "Did you Invoke Gaia to help you?" Jana replies, "No, I worked so hard, she helped me on my rest." Sandra knows that her friend does not like to depend on the spells to influence her studies, "A true Sorceress, studies a lot about everything, to be able to help others, and to learn to heal the body and mind of people as well to cast Spells." Kiara sketches a smile, "You are a true Sorceress." Jana only responds, "It's my way of being Kiara."

Jana never let her emotions influence her studies, if she did, would lose everything, that's why she closed her heart to any feeling, Sandra notices it by saying, "You Have to open your heart, my friend." Jana smiles, "If I did, I couldn't defend my thesis." Kiara replies, "That's not all, love is so beautiful." Liana agrees immediately, but Jana is irreducible.

"Now life has to go on, and I intend to do my Ph.D." But adds, "Maybe I can give the romance a chance!" They laugh, "Will the object of your affections not be a certain Decepticon?" Jana Really blushes, "Don't say, gibberish girls!" And they continue to hear other colleagues defending their theses.

"What do you intend to do now, my friend?" Question Sandra, "Now I want to enjoy my well-deserved rest and then get back to work." Answer Jana, who suddenly gets in a total trance for moments... Having a premonition, and Sandra also felt it, "you Just had a premonition, didn't you?" Jana beckons, "Yes... I need to warn the Autobots, that something bad will have to happen. " When Sandra hears, she knows what her friend means. Graduation took place the week after, so everyone could go on vacation.

Five days later Jana contacted the Autobots, who promptly set a meeting with her, in Metroplex, Rodimus was receiving her, "Greetings Miss. Reilly." She raises her hand, "Good afternoon Rodimus." He forwards it into Metroplex, "Tell me what's going on, don't tell me the Decepticons have come to bother you again!" She keeps her hair away, "No, I came here for another reason." Curiosity leads to the best of Rodimus, "What is your reason for requesting my presence." She replies, "I had a premonition five days ago." Rodimus is apprehensive, it's human stuff... But she's different, so decides to listen to her, "Something will happen to everyone, something bad... But then someone will return. " He had heard it from her mouth months before, "I know what I say, Rodimus, I said it a long time ago, but this time I know why." He knows she's not going to mock something like that, but is satisfied, knows that Optimus Prime will return to help them in the darkest hour.

Jana is forwarded to the Rec room...

Rodimus has something on his mind... Galvatron's affection for her, why he was alone with her? All this when they went to fight the Quintessons?

Questions go around on his processor and have to figure out, "Miss Reilly, and Galvatron, has he bothered you?" She closes her eyes, "Let's say he showed up at the camp three weeks ago." Rodimus is shocked, "did He upset you?" She laughs, "No... "He gets interrogated," No?! " She starts blushing, "It Appeared to me when I was swimming in a river that passes by, I was... Naked!

It Was such an embarrassing moment, I was so embarrassed. " Rodimus starts laughing, "Oh Miss. Reilly... Must have been embarrassing. " She blushes, "Very." He's curious, "And how did he react?" Jana closes her eyes blushing, "He ignored, just wrapped me in my beach towel." Rodimus knows that Galvatron is insane, could have done something against her, Jana notices, "You can think whatever you want, but nothing has done against me... Gave me the necessary privacy so I could get dressed. " He didn't want to believe what he heard, Galvatron is insane, he could have done a lot of things to her, but listen, "I bet he gave a good look in my body, but he didn't tell me, I think it was out of respect." Rodimus asks no more questions about the subject, "Tell me what he wanted from you." A short answer is heard, "He just wanted to talk a little, even did me a favor." Rodimus raises his brow, "What do you mean?!" She replies, "Well he watched my camp overnight, not someone to try something against me." He's amazed at the Decepticon Leader's action, maybe nothing's lost.

But she NEVER revealed to Rodimus that both had wonderful moments… they shared a hot kiss.

When the conversation ends, Jana has to go away and Rodimus forwards her to the outside of Metroplex, where her car is located, a question is heard,

"What do you intend to do now Miss. Reilly?" She responds with a twinkle in her eyes, "Now I just want to rest, after a lot of work, I deserve a nice vacation!" Rodimus accompanies her to her car, "Thank you for everything, and good rest Miss. Reilly!" She nods and departs towards her Holidays and her future promises to be promising.

But One thing is certain, Optimus Prime will return to rid the Earth and Cybertronians of a great evil that will affect the Universe, and which can only be fought with the Wisdom of the Ancients that the Matrix brings inside.

What about a future relationship with Galvatron? Fate is cunning and has something prepared for Jana and the Decepticon Leader.

End?

* * *

_The end is open folks, You know why?_

_Galvatron and Jana love each other... and time will test that._

_Optimus Prime will return!_

_See you around folks!_

_I appreciate positive criticism, thanks!_


End file.
